His secret love of moonlight
by jadewyatt123
Summary: Naruto is finally maturing and with it comes new urges he both fears and craves. Will his search for love lead him astray or will he finally find the love he's always looked for? Warning:extra lemony


Hinata watched him with eyes as pale and haunting as the moon, he pulled off her clothes. She told him to stop but she didn't try and make him and when he kissed her she returned it. He felt her large breasts before positioning her on her back, desperate to feel her. He pulled his cock out and positioned it in her folds, felt how hot and wet she was and sunk into that heat. He bucked into her until he could feel himself... Naruto awoke with a desperate moan. Still half asleep, he ripped off his sweaty bed sheets, pulled down his boxers and grabbed his straining erection, his eyes still closed, still seeing her.

"Hinata!" He cried out. It took four tugs and it was over, he moaned his release, temporarily feeling brilliant. Than reality hit him.

He'd done it again, he'd betrayed Hinata.

Soft, sweet, innocent Hinata without a bad bone in her body.

It'd happened every night this month and his body still wasn't satisfied, his mind still filled with filth.

With his cum rapidly cooling on his stomach and his thoughts in turmoil, he got up and quickly darted for the toilet to wipe away his shame.

He pulled on his trousers and opened the door onto his balcony and pondered the village cast in an early morning glow.

He exercised his new limb, watching it with mild disgust. It was so white and weird looking. In form it matched his other arm and hand perfectly but the skin texture was slightly off and it was unbearably sensitive to the touch. He grit his teeth as it continued to struggle with his commands. Yet it never struggled when he used it to fuck himself, he thought with self loathing. Using perverse thoughts of his close friend to get his end off...what the hell was happening to him?

He watched the village awaken slowly, thought back to how he'd saved them and how rapidly the village was coming on since it's total devastation. Not only had it rebuilt it was nearly double it's original size. A village only in name now.

Determined he put on the rest of his clothes and marched out his door. The village immediately greeted his appearance with open arms. Strangers and familiar alike waved, called or patted him with a friendliness he was still adjusting to. He allowed himself to lose his dark mood and enjoy the brilliant change. From monster to hero, he had accomplished his life's dream...hadn't he?

He arrived at the hokage tower and determinedly pushed on, knowing but refusing to acknowledge the greeting he was going to get.

"Naruto, so you got passed security, huh?" Kakashi asked with no real interest, his eyes sleepier than ever.

"I'm not leaving until you give me a mission." Naruto replied, even he himself felt the annoying repetition in his words.

"Are you able to carry on your studying for being hokage yet?" Kakashi asked, purposely ignoring him.

"No my arm...I don't need to be able to write in order to do my job!" Naruto tried to convey how desperate he needed something to put his mind to, something to exhaust his body.

"I...I need a mission Kakashi, I'm going crazy." Kakashi frowned and for a second Naruto thought he'd finally got through to him.

"How much can you move it?" He asked, the tired indulgence finally dissipated by genuine concern.

"Not a lot, but it won't hold me back." Naruto promised, unable to find it in himself to lie.

"It hurts?"

"Yeah, i get twitches of pain every now and again." He confessed. He contemplated him for a moment than nodded.

"I'll assign a medic to look at the structure and see if there's anything that can be done to quicken the process." Naruto wasn't happy but it was something.

"Fine but I'll be back here if it's not fast enough." He vowed as he turned to leave.

"I'll have her sent to your apartment." Kakashi replied dismissively. Naruto stopped with a frown.

"Her?" He didn't know a lot of medics but he knew Hinata was one of them.

"Hinata." Kakashi replied, right on queue.

"No." He said before he could stop himself. Filthy images trying to already bombard him.

"No?"

"Someone else." He didn't turn round, could feel Kakashi trying to analyse him.

"Hinatas the only Byakugan healer available. She'd be able to help the most with this type of-"

"Forget it I'll try and start training again, maybe that'll help." He cut in quickly and practically ran out the door.

With his hopes dashed he walked forlornly to the only place that never failed to cheer him up.

"Naruto my boy!" Came the bellow of a greeting that had his smile spreading ear to ear.

Teuchi smiled warmly back at him as he sat at the table and breathed in the delectable scent of ramen like a starving man.

"How's business, old man?" Naruto asked his oldest friend in both age and relation.

"Well thanks to our "Naruto Ramen" and you telling everyone it's your favourite restaurant we're doing great." He replied, clapping Naruto on the arm from over the bar. "We could even be looking at expanding." He went into loads of complicated description and Naruto tolerantly nodded along despite being desperate for ramen. Finally his daughter reminded him of his other customers and Naruto was served a bowl of his specialty now named after him.

At least he no longer had to describe it every time he came, he supposed.

He self consciously glanced around, satisfied no one sat near or were watching him, he began the inevitable. He unsteadily picked up his chopsticks and began to messily feed himself using his new limb.

He felt his frustration rising at each slip, patience had never been his forte.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice stopped him dead, noodles unravelling and slipping back into his bowl.

A hand touched his shoulder lightly. His head turned to find slender fingers, ivory skin, a slim wrist. His eyes unwittingly followed the arm up into a face he could only sit and gape at.

Eyes the colour of the moon and stars and hair to match the colour of midnight around them. Her cheeks turned that shade of pink that had him wondering where her mind wondered to.

"sorry to interrupt you, Naruto." She apologised, bringing his focus to her lips. Pink and soft, her lower lip plumper than her top one. He wondered what kissing them would feel like, he wondered what it'd feel like if she kissed him on his body, on his...

He blinked away the thought, felt his face turning rapidly red, his heart pound, his breath come quick. He wanted to run, could she hear his heart the way he could?

"Naruto? Did you hear me? Are you okay?" She sounded worried now. Her small hand went to his brow to feel his temperature, like he used to when she passed out all the time.

He wondered if she could feel how sweaty he was. He forced himself to talk and tempt down the desire to run.

"Hin-Hinata." He forced out. When the hell had he ever stuttered before?

She looked just as stunned for a moment than she giggled. The noise did odd things to him. He felt his own lips lift into a huge smile as the whimsical sound filled him with joy he couldn't help but replicate. His legs tightened though as it also made him slightly hard.

"You sounded like the old me for a second there." She said, once she stopped giggling. "You felt a little hot, maybe i should check you over it could be the beginnings of a fever from the new limb." Now she looked concerned, sitting next to him at the table. He wanted her to go so he could stop feeling so overwhelmed, he wanted her to stay so he could spend all day with her.

"No, I'm fine, I swear." Hinata looked unconvinced, especially when he tried to lift up his chopsticks only to look like a mess.

She took them off him suddenly, gathered up his noodles with a dexterity he now lacked and looked at him with determination.

"I know you like to push yourself, Naruto, but I can help you. Please let me." He opened his mouth in answer and allowed her to feed him. Her determination had always made his heart twinge for her but now it positively inflated with emotion. It wasn't the first time she'd fed him. She'd done it a lot when he first returned home with his arm gone. From the start she'd followed him about, insisting on helping him in anyway she could. At first he'd wanted Sakura to help him, since she was more familiar and he'd always liked the thought of her nursing him. Sakura was horribly impatient though and with Sasuke's temporary return every conversation was quickly flipped to him.

Old Naruto would have kept pushing until she was forced to notice him but all his determination couldn't push passed the obvious.

Something had changed. Not in her or Sasuke, in him.

He found her long winded talks about Sasuke boring, found her quick temper irritating. She was still his best friend but he would find himself relieved to leave her after a few hours.

Hinata on the other hand had rapidly grew to be his close friend. She was kind to the point of being a push over, so sweet she'd do anything just to cheer him up.

Hinata was the best person he knew.

He loved how delicately she fed him.

Each bite he took was blew on and she made sure none dripped on his clothes.

"Did you go on a mission?" He forced himself to ask, pushing passed his odd shyness and guilt from fucking her in his sleep.

"Yeah, it was only meant to take a day but Kiba got sprayed by a skunk so I had to heal him so we went nearly two days over." He laughed loudly at the image of Kiba getting sprayed, how it must have hurt his super sensitive nose, stupid dog boy. Hinata tried to look stern but ended up laughing too when Naruto enacted what he imagined happened.

"No it'd snuck into the tent at night. I think it was purposely targeting him." She admitted before bursting into more lovely laughter.

She resumed feeding him once they'd both calmed down.

"Did you miss me?" She asked so quietly he almost missed it over the noise in the restaurant. She was leaning towards him with another mouth full gathered in her chopsticks, expectation of an answer vivid in her features. Those cheeks flushed that odd pink again. Hinata was weird like that, full of secrets, deeper even than the cool depth of her pale silver eyes.

Did he admit to her he'd looked for her after a day of not seeing her, because he missed her if he didn't get to see her all the time. His eyes drifted quickly away from hers and spotted her cleavage.

Hinata always wore a purple jacket, zipped to the top. It didn't hide the fact that her boobs were big, they must be. Today though her zip had come down, showing a blue tank top and plenty of cleavage.

He felt blood rush to his groin as he stared at her impressive chest and imagined pulling off her jacket, top and bra underneath to see what colour her nipples and feel what breasts felt like.

Were they as pink as her lips?

His cock shot hard and he shot away from her to try and get a grip on himself but she was leaning too forward with her chopsticks. She fell forward and put her hand on his thigh to hold herself up, barely missing his obvious erection.

"ah, sorry. Hold still Naruto I nearly spelt the noodles on you." Her hand began to pull away yet he found himself trapping it there.

"H-Hinata..." He didn't know what he wanted or expected from her, all he knew was that he was hungry and not for food.

Somebody coughed in the restaurant and Naruto recalled where he was. What the hell was he doing to her.

"I've got to go." he practically shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran away.

Not for the first time upon seeing her lately, he had a raging erection. He rushed home before anyone could look too closely at him and slammed his flat door behind him and leaned against it.

He thought of how her hand had felt on his thigh and unzipped his trousers as he imagined that warm hand touching his cock. He imagined one hand deliberately, teasingly feeding him ramen as the other gripped his cock and stroked him. He imagined it was her hand, not his that gripped his hardened flesh. No clothes on, only that jacket zipped down. I wonder if her nipples matched her lips...,with that thought, he erupted. He moaned desperately as every last bit flowed out of him. Only than did he feel that lonely, self loathing. He slid down the door and watched his splashes of cum dry on the floor.

Hinata ate her own ramen in sad silence, Naruto's ramen only half eaten and gone cold, still sat beside her on the table.

She didn't even like ramen overly much, especially given she had chef ready to make her anything she asked for at home. It felt like a wasteful expenditure, her father would probably say that too if he saw her. A Hyuga should at least eat at the finest restaurants in the Leaf, not a ramen shack, he'd berated her once when he spotted her waiting for her meal. Sure it's income and popularity had tripled since the war had finally shown the Leaf Naruto's worth but it had yet to become a bigger and more respectable establishment, something a Hyuga should note and avoid.

Yet she turned up here every opportunity she had, come rain or shine, work or holiday, happy or sad, she turned up here. Not for low priced ramen but for him. Naruto.

Despite her low mood, the thought of him still made her smile. Everything about him was brilliantly different and it only used to be her that noticed.

Now she watched girls watch him go and giggle to each other, watched men look at him in envy. Her Naruto had finally got the attention he deserved, so why would he notice her?

She finished her ramen and left the shop with a friendly and polite goodbye. Her team were training today, she should have met up with them hours ago but she knew Naruto liked ramen for breakfast sometimes and often went around noon.

Pathetic and ridiculous that she would put him before anything and everything. His smile was so intoxicating though.

"Hinata!" Brought out of her reverie she looked around and spotted Ino making her way over from the other side of the busy street.

Ino, gorgeous as ever, was in her down time clothing. She wore a flowery crop top and wavy skirt, taking full advantage of the warm weather and her model skinny frame.

Even on her day's off Hinata couldn't muster up the courage to not wear her jacket. Her father was forever reminding her to be modest and her over sized bust had been remarked upon by the Hyuga elders since she had developed them at fourteen.

'"Her breasts make her ungainly, what has she been eating? She needs to be monitored more before she starts looking like a wanton."' She recalled them say.

"Are you coming to meet up at Taffee's?" Ino asked once she reached her, when Hinata looked at her blankly she chuckled humourlessly and shook her head.

"Typical Sakura, you'd think she was smarter with all that space for a brain." She laughed and Hinata awkwardly copied. Girls took some getting used to, especially Ino and Sakura. They were best friends but happily bitched about each other and at each other.

"Come on we're nearly late." Ino beckoned, Hinata hesitated before taking her up on her apparent offer. It had been hard to get into the group of girls being shy and from the Hyuga so Hinata didn't want to let down her new found friendship.

"Sakura was meant to invite you," Ino explained as they walked. "I guess she forgot...or she did it on purpose." Ino gave her a teasingly scandalous look.

"I'm sure she just forgot." Hinata replied, a little worried now that she'd somehow upset Sakura. She'd always struggled to get on with Sakura the most, they were in many ways polar opposites. In many ways she envied Sakura and found her secretly annoying.

Like how close she was to Naruto, how she always teased and hit him, pushed him away only to draw him back in again.

They arrived at the shop to find Sakura and Tenten already sitting at a table drinking tea and chatting.

Hinata copied Ino in ordering a drink before they both sat with their friends.

Tenten smiled, genuine as ever, Sakura on the other hand didn't cover her frown in time.

"Sorry we're late girls, Sakura didn't invite Hinata like she said she would." Ino said, not one to wait around.

"I've been busy, I forgot." Sakura explained quickly.

"don't worry about it." Hinata didn't like arguments even if Ino loved to cause them.

Sakura flew into a description of her busy week at the hospital and Hinata relaxed, happy to be on safer ground.

"You must have been busy to avoid Naruto." Tenten commented with a laugh. Hinata blinked as she realised it was the first time she hadn't heard a single complaint about Naruto from Sakura.

"Yeah I've barely seen him." She supplied with an odd frown.

"How could you not? he still can't go on missions, even I've seen him pass my shop more in the last few months than I have in years." Ino pressed, she glanced at Hinata in a way she wasn't sure she liked, crafty almost.

"I know but he hasn't even tried to visit me at home or anything." Sakura sounded sad about this development, Hinata struggled not to feel a blossom of hope from Naruto's ignorance, she also struggled not to feel fear that Sakura cared. She knew Sakura could snatch him up in a second if she wanted to.

"His arms still hurting him so maybe that's why." Hinata found herself supplying. All girls looked at her with sudden interest.

"You've spoke to him lately." Ino asked with intrigue.

"Yes but it was nothing much-"

"please tell me you getting further with him? Did you flirt like we told you to?" Ino cut in. Hinata hesitated, she disliked them knowing that she fancied Naruto, especially Sakura.

"oh, please you know everything about our relationships!" Ino complained when she continued to be hesitant.

"Tell me yours and I'll let you know Lee's latest schemes on trying to get me after I'd given him that kiss." Tenten winked with a giggle, causing them all to laugh.

"Or the fact that I still have Choji, Sai and Shikamaru all competing over me." Ino said proudly. Sakura didn't say anything, they all knew she was still waiting for Sasuke, even she knew that news was stale.

"Well I saw him earlier," Hinata began, giving in. "He was eating at that ramen restaurant." All girls rolled their eyes at that.

"He looked a little hot and was struggling with eating so I tried feeding him like I did when he lost his arm."

"Good idea." Tenten encouraged.

"We were having a nice time until I tried to flirt by asking him if he missed me." Hinata hesitated before finishing, hating what happened next.

"He suddenly pulled away and grabbed my hand to practically shove me away and ran for it. It was really weird." She dipped her head and tried to hide the worse of her emotions. She didn't go into detail of how she'd nearly fell on him and had accidentally gripped his thigh really high in order to right herself or how he'd been so embarrassed that he'd grabbed her hand immediately to shove her off.

"That absolute idiot!" Ino complained and the others agreed.

"I think you should spar with him, show him to take you seriously." Tenten encouraged.

"No she should show her assets off a little more. Show him what he's missing, girl." Ino urged.

"I would have knocked him out cold just for shoving me." Sakura added seriously.

Hinata nodded her head to all there womanly wisdom, not overly listening. Ino was too sexual, Sakura too boisterous and Tenten too tomboy. None of them were anything like her and if she was to win him she'll do it her way...at least until she got more desperate.

By the time they were finished talking it was dinner time and Hinata had to return home. It was difficult enough to convince her father she didn't need a bodyguard she didn't want to risk him reconsidering because she wasn't following his rules.

Hinata arrived home just in time for dinner, taking her seat in the middle of the two heads of the table, her father's seat as head of the clan and her little sister's as heir of said clan.

"You were almost late." Hanabi rebuked her. "father will be displeased if he bothers to turn up." They both glanced at his empty seat. There wasn't a high likelihood he would bother to join them. More likely he'll eat in his office, a fact that neither of them could say they were particularly upset about. She loved her father but just found his expectations stressful and exhausting. The roast duck was served and Hinata listened to her younger sister ramble on about school and training. Because of her shortcomings, Hanabi had become heir but Hinata didn't envy her the position. It meant she was forced to attend meeting after meeting, have etiquette lessons and couldn't leave the house without a well trained guard in toe. Even her friends had to be noble enough to even talk to her.

Hanabi didn't have any friends.

Hinata was heading for her room when a servant interjected her.

"Clan leader wishes to speak with you." Hinata hesitated before she followed the servant. Maybe he wants to just ask how I'm doing, She kidded herself.

Hiashi sat behind his desk working through paperwork.

He immediately stopped upon her entry and coldly watched her sit opposite him, examining her closely as he always did. Those eyes missed nothing.

"Have you trained today?" He asked.

"No, father, I had tea with my friends and time got ahead of me." She replied.

"I hope by friends you don't mean that dog or bug boy. They are your colleagues and comrades, nothing more. A lady of your age shouldn't surround herself with boys." Hinata flinched at the insult but ignored it as best she could.

"No father I meant the Haruno, Yamanaka and Mitsashi girls." He grunted at that.

"You should train every day." He finally said into the awkward silence.

"Yes father, if that is it I would like to-"

"Your going to be having a coming of age party next Friday." Her father quickly cut in.

"Oh...that sounds nice, father." She replied taken aback and having no clue what that meant.

"It's come to my attention that your now of marital age and this must be celebrated." Just like that her world came crashing around her. Marriage.

Her father wanted to marry her off.

She forced herself to listen to him, forced herself to keep her face plain and demure. Forced herself not to bite her own tongue off and spit the bloody, useless thing in his face. She was his doll to do with as he will.

"You revoked your claim as heir that is true but you are still of noble blood and it's come to my attention that your true talents in our bloodline were simply delayed rather than poor as we'd feared. This is why your still treated as a lady rather than a simple shinobi, why I faught against the elders when they wanted you put under the curse seal. It may be too late for you to make a true difference to the clan but through childbirth you could one day make us even greater than ever." She barely heard his words over the pounding of her heart, like a bird trapped in a cage. She'd rather be cursed and be done with it.

"The suitors will of course be from different Hyuga families, all main house, from different parts of the country. No lesser bloodlines or weakness in the blood for someone so noble, I assure you. This has been planned for months but I didn't want to alarm you unnecessarily, with your disposition to be faint hearted, so I've waited until all is prepared. You may invite your little friends so they can take in the full glory of our clan. Any questions?" He finished as if on an after thought. Silence filled the room as Hinata tried to get to grips with what her father had done. The lady internally rebelled against the girl. Every time she tried to speak tears clogged her throat.

"I wanted to marry for love." She finally choked out, choosing tears over silence.

"Loves for children, daughter. Your purpose is far greater than mere love." She forced herself to look into his eyes, allowed her walls to crumble and showed him her devastation.

His response was immediate; disgust.

"You'll thank me one day, now pull yourself together you look ridiculous. Dismissed." He turned those cold, dead eyes away from her and continued with his work. She watched him for a few minutes more before she unsteadily got to her feet and walked from the office.

Once she got to her bedroom she allowed herself to openly cry but even than she had to smother her tears with her bedsheets or risk being heard.

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror, still feeling stupid for dressing so formally. The suit was made in black with details of orange, including an orange tie over a white shirt, suits didn't suit him, he just looked like a stuck up idiot pretending to be something he wasn't.

A knock sounded at his door, breaking him from his thoughts.

I'm about to leave, who the hell could that be?

Crossing to the door he opened it to find Sakura.

"Hey, what are doing here?" He asked and than noticed her red dress, when she noticed she gave him a twirl. He anticipated the flurry of excitement he felt at seeing Hinata looking sexy but instead felt oddly nothing. She looked pretty in the dress but Hinata would look beautiful.

Maybe it's the lack of boobs, He speculated in his mind.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"You look...pretty." Naruto tried to compliment her. She frowned at his reply but he didn't feel the urgent need to please her he once had.

"I presumed you'd been invited and thought we could go together." Sakura explained, suddenly looking unsure of herself.

"Um, yeah sounds great. Let me just lock up." Naruto agreed.

He re-joined her and they both began walking down the street.

"What have you been doing lately? I feel like I rarely see you anymore." Sakura asked after an awkward pause. She sounded like she missed him and again that didn't make him feel how he expected. It was as if someone had switched out his heart or something, he just felt guilty for not giving his friends enough attention, that was it. He thought back over the last couple of weeks for a good excuse. After he'd got his invite a couple of days after embarrassing himself at Ichiraku's he'd tried to approach Hinata to ask her what a coming of age party was but found himself suddenly unsure of himself. He'd watched her instead, hoping for some clues,or so he told himself. She'd been shopping all week with Hyuga women he'd never even seem before. He spotted her getting fitted for posh dresses when it dawned on him that he couldn't just wear his civilian, casual clothes.

He went into a similarly posh shop and got a suit fitted, he would have just brought one but he was already taller than most men and had quite wide shoulders as well.

He tried to think of anything else that didn't involve Hinata and was ashamed to say he couldn't.

"I've just been sorting out my suit and working on my new arm." He answered finally, not dishonestly but probably not the sort of arm exercise she imagined.

"By the way you do look really good in that suit Naruto." She stopped and appraised him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable and confused.

"I didn't think you would have the sense to dress up for a formal occasion, your finally becoming a man." She continued walking and he followed a bit taken aback. He'd only ever seen her look at Sasuke like that. Maybe she's lonely or something after he refused to stay home and left again. He wished he could go back to the old, safe Naruto who would beam at such interest and dream that she might not be just playing him along this time. He couldn't though, he just felt awkward and weird about hearing that from his close friend.

She began to chat about her last few weeks, tricky patients at the hospital, a four day mission to retrieve important herbs getting destroyed by a nearby overpopulation of caterpillars, a man she'd punched so hard she'd gave him brain damage she than had to repair it.

He was listening but was so distracted he nearly yelled when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

He turned to find Shikamaru smiling back at him.

"Hey, Naruto, haven't seen you for awhile." Naruto greeted him and than noticed he was with Ino, Choji and Sai and greeted them as well.

"I've never went to a Coming of age party before but I decided to go with...who was it again?" Ino began.

"Me!" All three men replied at once than glared at each other. Naruto looked between the three with confusion as Ino grinned at a suddenly moody Sakura like she was the cat who'd caught the bird.

Sai was hardly surprising, he'd compete with you for a paper bag if the impulse took him but Choji was probably the nicest guy around and Shikamaru the laziest.

Years ago in the Chunin exams, the most important thing in their young ninja careers, the two boys couldn't find it in themselves to compete with each other even if it meant disgrace to their families and yet here they were competing over...Ino.

Was something in the water or something? He wondered over his own dilemma as he watched Sai trying and put his arm over Ino's shoulders only to have Choji yank him backwards onto his arse. Than Shikamaru used his Shadow Jutsu to pull Choji on top of Sai and trap the two together as he put his own arm around Ino and peck her cheek as they all continued to walk off, leaving the boys still wrapped up on the street.

"They always fight like this." Ino complained with fake annoyance. Shikamaru only shrugged when Naruto looked at him in shock. Naruto couldn't get in a quiet word with him so instead the two happily talked about a Jutsu Shikamaru was trying to finesse while the girls argued over who's dress looked the best.

They arrived at the Hyuga compound shortly after the boys broke from Shikamaru's Jutsu and looked like they were about to go round two. Naruto didn't expect the amount of people that were there or how posh they looked.

Most seemed to be Hyuga of varying degrees, he couldn't see the cage curse on hardly any of them though which made him wonder just how many Hyuga families there were.

He took the offered glass of champagne and looked around nervously at likely the most expensive party he'll ever go to.

"where's the food?" Choji wondered, following him in. Reminding him atleast he wasn't alone.

"Over there fatty." Sai answered him, Naruto turned in shock ready for Choji to freak.

"Lucky we're at a party and I don't want make a scene you pale, little, freak." He finally said after a dark, hard look, he turned to the indicated banquet table, Naruto made a mental note to raid it later before food start running out.

"What the hell's happening between you, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru?" He asked Sai.

"I was reading books on maturity and what hormones and emotions I'm meant to feel while going through it."

"of course you were." Naruto muttered.

"And sex came up and I realised I really wanted to experience it." Naruto tried to think of some cutting remark but in this he and Sai seemed to be alike, his body seemed to want it too, though he hadn't had to read a book to know that.

"Why Ino?" He finally asked.

"She's nice to me, tries to teach me about emotions and often gets too touchy feely in the process. What's not to like?" for once Sai made relative sense.

"I told the other guys we could share her, I've read about that too, they seemed to find that offensive for some reason." Naruto spat out the champagne he was sipping in shock and turned to Sai, hoping he was kidding. Sai gave him one of he's favourite vacant smiles in reply. No, no he wasn't.

"Yeah most people don't share girlfriends, Sai."

"I read in my books that sharing brings people closer together." He argued.

"Yeah as in sharing food, clothes...books...objects Sai!" He squinted his eyes as if this required some deep thought and debate. Naruto looked away in disgust and that's when he spotted her.

Hinata stood talking to a man across the room. Her dress was lilac, long, silk and close fitting with a slight V neck, showing off her perfect hourglass figure. Her hair was up in a bun, her fringe swept to the side, showing off her elegant neck.

Lust shot through his system.

"got a cock after all." Sai said, he glanced at him to see that vacant smile before he turned back to watch her. Her smile seemed a little strained as the man went on and on animatedly gesturing.

A new song played and he watched with a frown as another man intervened, grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

He watched them swoon elegantly, his hand moving to her hip, his fingers stroking her there. Other men stood on the outskirts of the dance floor, occasionally glancing towards the dancing couple.

Naruto felt jealousy curl in his stomach, anger and confusion. He drank the rest of his glass and grabbed another off a waiter walking past and downed that one too.

Jealousy was an all too familiar thing for Naruto, he'd felt it for years watching the other children play while he was rejected for reasons he didn't yet know, than Sakura had made him feel it daily as she fawned over an indifferent Sasuke while he stood more than willing like a dog with a ball. He hated, despised jealousy.

Yet he'd never felt so jealous from so very little.

The song ended and another man came forward to take Hinata off the previous man.

"Naruto, do you want to dance?" He forced himself to look at Sakura.

"I..." The man touched Hinata's face and his other hand brushed her arse, he felt his blood boil up.

"Later I'm a bit busy at the moment." He left Sakura dumbfounded as he moved past her and hurried on to the dance floor.

"I'll take the next dance." He voiced before he even knew what he was doing. Hinata looked up at him in surprise, the man first surprise than annoyance.

"Well the song hasn't finished yet so wait over there." He replied and tried to move away. Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"No but your dance is." He tightly informed the man.

"I'll maybe dance with you again later, Tren." Hinata finally cut in, practically pushing him away from her, he didn't look happy but he finally had the sense to go.

Hinata had to look at him expectantly before he realised he should dance with her. Really he hadn't thought anything past getting that bastard off her.

Feeling that horrible, weird shyness returning, he delicately placed his hand on her hip and she held his other hand as a new slow song started.

He could feel how warm her skin was through the silk dress and feel her hip bone...He forced his mind away from her body and met her eyes hesitantly.

He liked how her lips stretched into a smile more than just polite, how her eyes shown and that blush returned. He loved every single feature on her face. He suddenly wondered if she noticed how sweaty his hands were.

"Are all these songs going to be so slow and boring?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have interrupted the dance, Naruto, it's poor manners." She informed him with none of the anger the statement deserved but ignoring his question.

"I had to, the man was a creep, I saw him touch your face and your ass." He replied, feeling annoyance just from the thought. Her giggle surprised him.

"He brushed an eyelash off my cheek and his hand had only slightly touched me, it could have been an accident." She explained with obvious amusement.

"It was on purpose." He informed her than smiled back wickedly. "You should just be happy he's not laid out on the floor like a rug."

"Now that would upset my poor father." She laughed and than grew suddenly serious.

"Do you know what this party's for?" She asked him.

"You becoming a, er, a lady?" He replied uncertainly. She gave him a sad smile and looked like she was trying to decide something.

Suddenly the song changed into something livelier.

"May I have this dance?" Another man asked.

"Nah." Naruto replied and pulled them away from the shocked man.

"Naruto-" She began.

"Yeah I know, poor manners." He agreed and than copied the couples around him by putting both his hands on her waist and going around in gentle but quick circles, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Are all these guys related to you because they all have the Byakugan yet seem a little too keen to be cousins." He had to ask, as the man glared at him with cold Hyuga eyes.

"Some distantly, others not really. We wouldn't be a very successful family if the main branch only had three people, we're just the best branch." She explained with that sad frown back on her face.

He didn't like her sad, he wanted her happy, it felt ridiculously important to him.

He turned them faster until they were practically spinning.

"Naruto we're not meant to turn this fast." She told him, startled.

"I want to dance Hinata." She looked taken aback than she smiled her agreement. Suddenly the music sounded better as they swirled around the dance floor. He felt her perfect waist and hips twist and turn under his fingers and felt her hands and soft fingers on his shoulders, his arms and neck.

He couldn't break eye contact with her if he tried, both of them competing to move faster than the other, breathless with laughter, making mistakes before quickly picking up the beat. The next song came on, thank fully just as quick, and finished without anyone daring to interrupt.

"Princess Hinata, your father requires you." A voice cut in, they stopped to find a lesser branch member.

"Princess?" Naruto laughed, secretly liking the sound of that.

Hinata's face had suddenly gone cold again though.

"Thank you for the dance, Naruto." She simply said before breaking contact with him and following the woman. He only realised he may have acted a little too reckless when he noticed some Hyuga on the dance floor around him looked almost scandalized.

What the hells their problem." He complained to Sakura, Ino and Tenten. It was than that he noticed they looked confused and concerned.

"I was talking to a lesser branch member at the bar," Tenten began to explain softly. "He said Hinata's being courted."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked but he was beginning to have an idea.

"that's what this party's really all about." Ino whispered loudly.

"it's to show all the rest of the Hyuga that Hinatas a lady now, that she's of marital age." Naruto felt like his heart had fell out his arse.

"No, they're all Hyuga, surely all important clans would be properly invited if-" He began to deny.

"Haven't you ever noticed that ALL Hyuga have the same eyes? They keep their blood pure to guarantee the Byakugan." This slowly sank in making him feel sick.

"Didn't Hinata mention it while you danced?" Sakura asked with an oddly bitter tone.

"I...I need the toilet." He turned and left the group and was out the door before he even realised that was his plan.

He trudged away feeling sick and lost and didn't even mind when rain began to fall heavily from the sky. He didn't know why he felt so hurt all he knew was that dancing with Hinata was the best time he'd had in months. She hadn't even told him that the men were there to try and get her to marry them, he'd just thought the attention was because she was so beautiful. He almost hated her in that moment, messing with him like Sakura had all those times, except Sakura was nothing compared to this.

He saw that the lights were off at the hokage tower and instead decided to do something he rarely did.

Naruto stepped into a somewhat familiar bar, despite it's lack of popularity, and spotted the ex ninja he was looking for seated at its bar sipping sake.

Naruto took a stool next to him and the Kakashi poured him a cup without asking.

"I was going to ask if you come here often but I guess I would know." Kakashi spoke into the tired atmosphere of the place.

"Only when I've got a lot on my mind." He replied and was taken aback when Kakashi laughed out loud, must have been in here for a while.

"You've go a lot on your mind?" Kakashi finally asked.

"Yep," He took the sake like a shot to show his seriousness. He felt the champagne and sake going to his head.

"Life is always a lot of trouble kid." Kakashi took his like a shot and than refilled both their cups. "You're a bit young to be grumbling with old men at a bar though, Naruto." He looked him over frankly, taken in his soaking get up and sad expression, "A little too pretty too."

"You remember when you first took me to this bar?" Naruto asked, smiling from the memory.

"yeah, I thought someone ought to get you your first drink since Jiraiya had passed before you were old enough and Iruka was too much of a saint to drink. You tried to refuse it after a sip than got drunk on two cups. Threw up on the floor than kept telling me you loved me." They both laughed.

"It was a good night, I never thanked you for it."

"No you just shouted at me for giving you your first hangover." Naruto could feel his head beginning to swim so he forced himself to ask.

"Was there ever a girl?" He watched Kakashi's surprise than his frown as he tried to think back.

"I'll be honest with you Naruto. There's been plenty of girls from all over my travels as a shinobi." He watched Naruto scowl and laughed.

"Yeah i didn't think you were that sort of boy...Your a romantic, you look for the one and you chase that dream even if all it does is leave you with a broken heart and an empty bed." Naruto nodded knowing he was right.

"we're not all like that though, especially shinobi, lifes rough, good people die and at some point most of us quit the race to find an easier way to fill that void." He refilled their nearly empty cups.

"You trying to change my mind or make me cry, sensia?"

"I know there's no changing someone like you that's what makes you so special. I used to have a girl like that once, after me." Naruto looked at him, immediately curious.

"I was already broken without even knowing it, my mother had died, my father had died not long after. I had convinced myself that he had fucked up, that he'd been a bad shinobi it was the only way I could look at his old friends without wanting to kill them all..." He took a long drink. "Any way, you've sort of met her as a memory through Obito."

"Rin." Naruto recalled.

"Yeah, she always had a crush on me despite us both knowing she was better off with Obito, I guess girls have a thing for dark, broken boys." They both laughed darkly, knowingly, at that.

"When we thought Obito was dead, she confessed her love to me. I could see it than as I can see it now, I could have easily loved her back but I'm not the type to love and cherish, men like me we kill and break, we take the weight of our decisions and let them take us to our knees. I obliterated every bit of hope she had to be with me and I still think it's the noblest thing I ever did." Naruto drank the rest from his cup and wondered if there was more darkness in him than Kakashi knew, if he'd be better off if he let it swallow him.

Kakashi refilled it and Naruto continued to drink, his heart feeling as dank and dark as the room.

Hinata finally let the breath she didn't realise she was holding go as her date disappeared around the corner. Thank God that had ended.

For the last two weeks she had been approached and dated wherever she went. She couldn't say no because it'd dishonour them and she'd get into even more trouble with her father than she already was.

She thought back over that magical dance with Naruto, it had been the first time he'd willingly touched her like she was a woman, to get Naruto to dance with her had been something she had dared not to even dream of.

Her lips curled as she thought of his witty, boyish charm. He'd made so much effort with an immaculate new suit that had accentuated his masculine broad shoulders and long legs. His hair had been as messy as ever but coupled with the suit it looked purposeful like he'd wanted every one to see how little he cared about their opinion. His eyes had been bright and playful, that dark blue like a rough yet wild ocean, that always made her lose herself if she looked too deeply.

She had lost herself to, she had immersed herself into a perfect world where only her and Naruto mattered. Only Naruto could do that for her, to her.

Than her father had pulled her back like he always did.

"I allowed you to invite that boy because he's the village hero, but he's nothing more than that to you. We're Hyuga, he's not, in terms of this family he's nothing and a nobody, whose only special interest is he has a monster on a lead trapped inside him, and you'll treat him as such." She could still hear him say.

"Father we were only dancing." She explained, exasperated.

"You call that dancing? Every man in the room could see the way you smiled at him, how you allowed him to make the two of you look a spectacle. You looked disgraceful." The look he gave her than nearly made her cry. "I overlooked when you intervened in his fight with Pein because you brought him time to recover and save us using that demon but don't think I've forgotten you would have willingly died for him like some stupid little common girl. Your to avoid him for the rest of the night and only speak to him henceforth if manners dictate and even than only with cold politeness, nothing more."

"But father he's my friend." She tried one more time, desperate to keep Naruto, she couldn't survive if she didn't have him.

"Not anymore."

She'd returned to the party wondering how she could possibly shun Naruto, she'd felt sick at the thought of rejecting him if he spoke to her. He had left though, that was for the best and meant she could at least delay hurting him and killing herself inside.

She walked through the streets, heading back towards the shopping district when she heard someone close behind her. She looked back and saw nothing, carried on and heard it again. Thinking it was one of her father's spies coming to make sure she wasn't going anywhere near Naruto, she activated her byakugan and searched the radios around her.

She spotted someone just about escape it but not quite in time.

Moving she sped towards them, scaling fences and walls almost effortlessly.

The form came back into her radios, indicating as a high ranked ninja from the amount of chakra they leaked.

They shot into a cluster of trees and she followed, quickly catching up.

Just as she was nearly on them, they stopped in a clearing and waited for her in a fighting position.

She landed facing them and was unsurprised to find out it was Naruto. Her heart sung at the sight of him, he gave her a mean smile staying in fight position.

She copied and wordlessly they began to spar. She didn't use jutsu, knowing he was still recovering.

Naruto came at her with kicks she easily avoided and punched him to which he parried.

She hadn't practiced in nearly three weeks now because of her new string of "important" dates and suitors, it felt nice to get some energy out. She knew she wasn't being coldly polite but she hadn't seen him since he'd left the party two weeks ago and she had to admit she'd missed him desperately.

They were moving faster now, reading each other's bodies and moves, reading each other's weaknesses and strengths. She punched him in the arm and he suddenly dropped his guard, she went in automatically, swiped his feet out from under him. He grabbed her as he fell and she ended up on top of him.

Immediately she felt the warmth of his hidden flesh, the muscle of his hard stomach and chest. She knew the proper thing to do would be to immediately roll off him or get back to her feet. Instead she found herself straddling him as they both laughed breathlessly.

Innocent Naruto was as unaware as ever, lying back to catch his breath. She could feel his hips shift slightly under her and felt herself become a little bit turned on when she felt the bulge of what could only be his cock.

What would he do if she began to move herself on him now? Would his cock react and become hard or would he look at her like she was insane? Probably the later.

She thought she felt some movement but than he turned his hips away and she made herself get up before it got awkward.

"My arms still playing up a little, Ill give you a better fight next time I swear." He promised and than be frowned and got to his feet.

"so you're getting married soon than?" He said it almost accusingly and wouldn't even look at her, all playfulness gone.

"Maybe, though I hope not." She replied honestly, he surprised her by turning to go.

"Why are you so upset?" She forced herself to ask, her heart hurting from his sudden change in attitude.

"Because...because I thought you were better than that. I thought you would be the type to marry someone you love. Not a some fancy stranger." He glared at the ground, she hated that he looked like her father when he couldn't stand to even look at her. Without thinking, she captured his chin and made him look at her, she remembered forcing him to look at her before but this time she could feel rough stubble coming through.

"I don't have a choice. My family will disown me otherwise." His anger at her turned to shock than fury.

"That's fucked up. Your father's a..." He bite his tongue before he said something he shouldn't.

"Let them disown you, what does it matter if you're not free?"

"Than I'd be alone, homeless and clanless. They'd put the curse seal on me so I'd never give away their secrets and I'd be hated by them all for turning my back." She explained to him. He couldn't begin to imagine how many times she had thought along those lines.

"We could run away, disappear. I could build us a cabin in the forest and we could live there with no one to force you to do anything you didn't want to." He said it with humour but she noted a touch of seriousness in his words. She Knew he'd do it simply because he couldn't stand her being forced to live in any future where her choices were not her own. For a second she imagined that future where they would hunt and fish for there meals together, where they would sit by a fire at night and tell each other stories. One night they'd maybe have sex and he'd fall in love with her the way she did him, maybe have children, a little boy just like Naruto and a little girl with midnight hair and dreamy blue eyes...But that wasn't Naruto's future.

"You can't be hokage in the woods Naruto." She finally replied sadly, she watched that sink in before breaking away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I've got to shop for a new ninja outfit." She told him, leaving out the part about her next date being quite soon.

"Mind if I come?" He asked uncertainly, she hesitated. She knew her father would be furious if he knew she'd even spoke to Naruto.

"No, help me pick if you want to." She found herself saying instead.

They walked back through the small cluster of trees and back streets together into the city.

At first it felt like there was an awkward tension between them but than they both relaxed and talk came quick and easy.

She told him how that had been the first time she'd trained in awhile and he admitted it was the same for him. She tried to talk about his arm healing but he changed the subject, telling her about how much he looked forward to going back on missions. They got talking about what sort of missions they liked the most and what missions they were mostly given.

They entered a shop and they began looking through the clothes.

"Purples your favourite colour right?" Naruto asked, looking through racks with an already confused expression.

"How did you know?" She asked, not bothering to correct him on the difference between lilac and darker purple.

"Because you always wear it."

"Oh, so I'm predictable?" She asked, suddenly changing her mind about getting another lilac outfit.

"No, you just know what you want and that's a good thing," He quickly reassured her. "Plus it compliments your beautiful eyes." Her face turned red, her heart pounded.

He'd just said she had beautiful eyes. She struggled not to burst out with compliments of her own. Bit her tongue against telling him she thought he was gorgeous, how she loved his jaw line, the lovely dark blonde of his hair, his dark eyes that always made her feel like doing something she shouldn't.

"T-thank you." She finally got out.

"Was that a stutter?" He asked, suddenly behind her. She felt like stepping back into his body but knew she shouldn't.

"I mess up a little sometimes." She admitted.

"I don't mind when you stutter, it's cute." Again he'd complimented her and this time it'd had tickled her neck and began to effect her lower stomach.

"Y-your tickling me." She giggled, not wanting him to go.

"am I? Oh, you mean this?" He asked before blowing on the back of her neck, making her giggle and squirm.

"Does the rest of your neck tickle too?" He asked before trying to blow on the right side of her neck, she laughed out loud and tilted her neck so he couldn't get to it. He nuzzled into it instead, tickling and turning her on until she had to try and break away for a breath. She went backwards only to create more contact between them. Did Naruto just moan?

"Lady Hinata!?" They both froze and quickly broke apart.

She spotted Thresh, one of the men persueing her.

"What the hell were you doing with this man!?" He demanded to know.

"We-we were just playing around we're just friends." She tried to explain, face still bright red, less from desire more from embarrassment.

"A bit more than friends I'd say. Wait until everyone else hears what sort of girl you really are." He told her.

"Hey, watch it." Naruto warned than, stepping slightly in front of her.

"I bet you've had half the boys in this village." Before he could say one more word Naruto had went the distance between them and punched him across the face before he'd even thought to defend himself.

The man hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Naruto!" She cried, feeling sick. She rushed over to begin to heal the man.

"What? I defended you, he was trying to say you were a-" Naruto started, annoyed and confused.

"If I needed protection I'd do it myself." She asserted. "He's from an important Hyuga family, when my father hears of all this he's going to go mad!" She heard the tears in her own voice, so quickly had she gone from excited to terrified. Maybe her father had been right to stop her from seeing him, he brought out a side of her that was bad for both of them.

"No I'll-"

"Just go please, before he wakes up and you make this even worse than it is." She didn't turn to watch him go she just knew he wasn't there anymore. A tear dropped onto the man's face she was crouched over. Not for him or her father or even herself, it was for the fact that hurting Naruto killed her inside.

Naruto paced around his flat furious at everything, his right knuckle on his new hand still hurting him despite it being more than an hour ago. Why had she stuck up for that absolute bastard? Why had he not stopped to think how much worse it'd look when he dropped him like that? His mind suddenly dawned on the moments before when he'd blew on to her neck to make her giggle and than had dared to nuzzle his face into her. She hadn't stopped him and he'd breathed in her soft, clean, feminine, lavender scent. He'd immediately hardened and forced himself to not rub himself against her but than she'd accidentally done it herself. He'd moaned as her ass had made contact with him. The thought made him want to touch himself and put a fist through one of his walls all at once. Or when they had sparred and she'd sat on top of him when he'd pulled her down and he'd felt how warm she'd felt down there... He roared his frustration, collapsed onto his sofa and considered just getting his daily self loathing masturbation over with.

A knock at the door stopped his fingers on his belt.

He answered it and found four male Hyuga looking at him coldly, his body tensed until he noticed the cage seal on the men's heads.

"Yeah?" He asked cautiously.

"Clan lord, Hiashi Hyuga, wishes to speak with you." The man in front informed him. Their expressions and tense bodies told him they intended to escort him there. He considered fighting it simply because he hated Hiashi and felt insulted he thought even four Hyuga could take him. Than he thought of Hinata.

"Let me just get my jacket." He said before casually pulling his shoes back on and going and getting his jacket from his bedroom.

People watched as they walked him nearly like a prisoner through the streets. Many tried to defend him and two even threatened the Hyuga but he quickly reassured them all was fine.

"Perks of being a hero." He laughed when kids ran past throwing rocks at the shocked Hyuga.

They arrived at the clans land and he was escorted to the main house.

He didn't spot Hinata anywhere.

He was taken through the posh, large house and let into Hiashi's large office.

Hiashi stood behind his desk, watching him with an expression he hadn't seen in a while. Extreme disgust. Like the village did when all they could see was his demon and not him.

Naruto stood across from him and stared at him back just as darkly before finally taking his seat, the older man followed suit. He hated this bastard so much.

"A ninja attacking an unarmed, innocent, Lord's son. For what you did today Naruto you should be arrested." Hiashi began.

"Try it." Naruto dared him knowing full well he had enough reason to hit the man.

"I would love nothing more than to but as it is this silly village currently considers you a hero, for now."

"For now?" Naruto bristled.

"Why do you insist on harassing my daughter and meddling in Hyuga affairs, Naruto?" He asked instead of answering Naruto's question.

"Harassing your daughter? Hinata's my friend and as for meddling I was defending her from one of the scumbags your trying to breed her off to like some fertile goat!" He saw the fury in those cold depths and he stared back at it unfazed.

"Hinata isn't one of your little friends, she's the future of the mightiest branch of a prestigious clan. You couldn't comprehend this if it smacked you in the face so I know detail would be wasted on you." He fired back. "Hinata is too good to even be your friend and if you think you can be more than that know I'd rather die than see you with my daughter!" Naruto got too his feet he was furious.

"If I'm so bellow your god damn clan than why aren't you the village hero, why didn't you or your clan save the damn world!" He shouted at the man.

"save the village? Save the world? Why were they in danger to begin with Naruto? Pain destroyed the village because of your existence. The world wouldn't have needed saving if you were dead." He had barely raised his voice and sat calmly as if a boy whom could likely crush him wasn't in his face and yet his words were like a smack in the face. They were things he knew at the back of his mind yet knew better than to touch or risk them burning him alive.

"But I saved-"

"Scratch just a little under the surface and you'll find the snivelling little brat who tried everything to get the attention of his betters."

"The "betters" I saved?" Naruto tried but he barely heard his own reply, trapped in those cruel, cold eyes.

"Tell me Naruto, it's said you couldn't forgive Pain for all the people he'd killed but what about that monster inside you. Every ones forgotten but I was there the night that monster killed hundreds of innocents, I watched them being lifted into the sky and crunched between it's teeth. Do you think ours was the first village it attacked, do you think it's the last?"

"Karumas different now he-" Tried to defend.

"Tell me why I should forgive that monster when I heard the screams of men, women, children and infants alike as that thing inside you butchered them all!?" Naruto had nothing, he clutched at his stomach without knowing. Disgusted, hurt and scared.

"I begged them to kill you as a child, many of us did. The hokage refused though, insisted on keeping his human weapon." The man sighed and the fury retreated until there was just coldness. "So tell me Naruto The demon container why you think your good enough for my daughter?" Naruto didn't have anything to say, he got to his feet and walked out.

He found himself going to the graveyard and there he sat staring vacantly at the hundreds of headstones, many with a list of names because if not there wouldn't be room left for the village.

He went first to Jiraiya's grave and than Neji's he didn't know how long he sat there only that it got dark and it began to rain.

Before he knew it he was crying. Crying because he couldn't dispute Hiashi's cruel words, crying because he knew in his head he'd never stop being a monster no matter what he did, crying because he missed his father figure and his friend so much it hurt and he couldn't cope with the thought that if he hadn't existed they would still be here and crying because he wanted Hinata and yet he was going to have to let her go.

"Naruto!" Before he knew it Hinata was in front of him.

"What did he say to you?" He looked down to Neji's grave beside where he knelt, hating her seeing him like this.

She lifted his face but looking at her face made him want to cry even more, she hugged his head to her chest and he cried against her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't know what he said but I know my father well, he's cruel and cold sometimes." She told him, her voice angry.

"I miss Neji and Jiraiya." Naruto told her, he felt her hand go through his hair and hated how much he liked the feeling.

"I miss Neji every day." She replied, "He was like my best friend towards the end."

"Was it my fault he died?" He looked up at her, still crying, desperate for her to take away the damage her father had done and she looked back, first with surprise than anger.

"Is that what my father tried to hurt you with? No Naruto. Do you think Neji would have sacrificed himself for me if you hadn't changed his mind, do you think he would have done that for you if he hadn't loved you? My father put Neji in a cage. You? You Naruto had set him free. You had changed his way of thinking so much that he'd deemed your life more worthy than his own. You should trust in Neji's decision, after all wasn't he the genius?" He hadn't realised how much he needed her to say that until he felt the huge weight of Hiashi's words being lifted from his shoulders. He hugged her tightly only than noticing his head was against her breasts. She hugged him to her, making it impossible not to notice how soft her breasts felt against his face, he felt his desire quickly returning as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Than he felt something that made her impossible to ignore. He felt a hard nipple against his upper cheek through her damp v-neck shirt and bra. He bit back a moan as blood rushed to his cock and felt the curve of her waist greedily with his hands, purposely tying with her hip with his left hand before risking a touch of her bum with his right. If she'd resisted him than he would have shot off her but she didn't, he felt her gasp, felt her fingers hesitate in his hair before continuing. He splayed his hand over bum stroking her than risking a grasp with still no resistance. He heard his own breath quickening as lust took over. Emboldened by success he looked up as he stroked her thigh. She looked surprised, her cheeks pink, her pretty mouth slightly ajar.

"Hinata." He murmured her name as he took a final risk, climbed to his feet and captured her lips with his own. He had never kissed before and now he couldn't stop. Instinctively he tested to see if her mouth would allow him entry and she did immediately. She moaned as they locked tongues and lips alike, exciting him.

There was an electricity in that kiss that made it instantly addictive. Naruto felt her shy yet eager tongue all over his body with every swipe and before long he wanted more. He pulled her body closer only for her to suddenly pull away.

"Naruto..." She gasped, breathless. "You know we can't, if we were caught..." It was all he needed to hear to have reality rush back like a ton of bricks.

"I-I have to go." She said but it was him who stormed away.

Hinata returned home and hurried quickly to her bedroom, hoping her father wasn't watching and seeing her soaking wet. It would raise far too many questions as it is, her suddenly running out after only just returning, thanks to the servants tipping her off, and returning hours later soaked to the bone wouldn't help.

Yet as soon as she shut the door and collapsed against it, a smile spread across her face and her fingers touched her lips delicately, thinking of that kiss.

Her heart sped up again and she could feel she wasn't just wet from rain, she'd reacted immediately and intensely when his touch had gone from seeking comfort to seeking something more.

She had immediately sensed the change when he'd grasped her waist, had felt his hot breath on her cold breasts. She should have stopped him than but when she felt his hand dipping down to her bum she had hesitated not ever daring to hope he could possibly desire her. Naruto. Naruto the hero, the boy of her dreams. The man she'd dreamt of since they were thirteen, first kissing and than doing more as they aged. Even as his hand very obviously clutched her and he turned a moment of innocents rapidly into one of lust she still couldn't believe it. Her body reacted immediately, always a slave to anything Naruto. It was when he looked up at her with eyes turned dark with desire, an unfamiliar lust stamped over his every feature did she finally believe his intention. A flood of desire filled her as he uttered her name with a voice hardly familiar it was so husky. A question, a plea.

In that moment she'd felt powerful for the first time in her life.

He'd got to his feet, took her face in his hands and put his lips to hers before she even knew it.

She felt desire stir again as she remembered how good it'd felt finally kissing her crush. How he'd hesitantly tested her mouth with his tongue before delving in when lust had filled them both at the unfamiliar contact.

Like she knew he would, Naruto took control and like she knew she would, she loved every moment of it.

She forced herself to stop thinking of it than, reminding herself she was to be married to another man soon. The thought depressed her enough that the spell broke and she went and ran herself a bath and quickly undressed, already shivering. She might have just caught herself a cold, great.

She quickly bathed and busied her mind with the intensive schedule her father made for her for next week. The many men she had to date, names she had to remember and rate on a personal level even though she couldn't stand a single one of them. It was only as she lay in bed and tried to sleep did she find he wouldn't let her.

She felt her body tingle from where he'd touched her and as soon as her mind drifted back to that unfamiliar hunger in his eyes she felt herself become wet again. She touched herself and felt how much he'd effected her but she'd never dare to. She was innocent but she wasn't deaf. The girls talked of being touched and even touching themselves, especially Ino, but she had never done it.

"You've never cum?" She remembered Ino asking and the other girls looking just as shocked. "How can you not? You don't know what you're missing." But they don't live in a house full of eyes that see through walls. One glance and they'd see what she did, she only had to activate her byakugan and she'd be able to watch her father and sister and possibly three servants if they were still in the house.

Feeling desperate, she forced her fingers from her pants and forced herself to relax.

The next morning she'd barely had any sleep and wished desperately she'd allowed Naruto to continue kissing her and touching her.

She forced herself up when a knock came at her door and walked to the dining room for breakfast.

She was shocked to find a strange man sitting at the table with her sister.

He immediately got up to greet her.

"Hello, Hinata. My name is Toneri, your father wished for us to talk over breakfast.

Hinata forced herself to smile politely and agree. She spent the next hour berated by a stranger about anything to do with breakfast and life at a distant village he'd travelled from to meet her. He was better looking than most, with byakugan eyes that looked almost blue, whitish blonde hair and a pale complexion to match. He was younger than many of the men her father had tried to force on her, only two years older. Still she couldn't get her mind off Naruto and his kiss or how hurt he'd been when she'd rejected him.

"I-I need to go into the shopping centre, so if you'll excuse me. This has been very pleasant." She said the same lines she said to all of them before bowing and turning to go.

"I'll join you." He said, getting up quickly.

"Excuse me?" Normally they would let her go when she excused herself, not happily but it was how manners worked.

"I have no plans for today so I thought we'd spend the day getting to know one another." She blinked at him in shock.

"I must refuse such a lovely offer, I have a busy day." She tried again, letting some frost creep into her tone.

"Oh no I won't be a bother, I want to see as much of the village as I can so I don't mind." She desperately tried to think of some polite escape clause but found herself trapped. Hanabi suddenly laughed aloud than smothered it in her hands.

Well shit.

Toneri ended up being a worse problem than she even feared. He spent the rest of that day following her about and even the next day after that. She only escaped the following day when she met up with the girls and they all stared at him until he made his excuses and went.

"I can't believe you have to marry a stranger." Tenten complained sadly.

"I know right, if not Naruto I atleast imagined you with Kiba or Shino." Ino sympathised.

"Kiba or Shino?" Hinata asked than did a face that made them all laugh. "Their my friends nothing ever more. I haven't got to even see them lately since my father seems determined to keep me busy." She sighed sadly.

"You have managed to see Naruto though, I saw you with him a few days ago." Sakura wondered. "He's too busy for me but he finds time for you." They all drifted into an awkward silence.

"Sakura are you jealous?" Ino finally asked.

"No! I- I'm just...lonely. There's no news on Sasuke and even Naruto seems to be moving on."

"I've got a solution." Ino told her, she looked up with hope.

"Lets get you out there and under some guy." All of them laughed over Sakura's expression.

"No, I'm going to lose my virginity in love not in sex with some stranger." Sakura told them with determination than remembered Hinata's circumstances. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'd be the same if it wasn't for my family." Hinata reassured sadly.

"It's not fair! I'm from an important family and I've got two boys competing for me that I want." Ino complained sympathetically.

"Two?" Tenten questioned.

"Yeah Shikamaru lost interest apparently." Ino explained, "He suddenly confronted me and demanded I choose one of them and when I refused he got or moody and told me he was bored."

"Atleast you didn't fall in love properly before you had to give up on Naruto." Tenten reassured her. When her face dropped all girls immediately noticed.

"Thing is I might have." Hinata told them everything that had happened and found herself almost in tears by the end of it.

"I won't be able to kiss him ever again." She finished sadly.

"Wow I didn't even think Naruto was capable of seduction let alone snogging." Ino said in shock.

"I know he sounds...romantic." Tenten agreed.

"I already knew he wanted you." Sakura remarked, they all turned to look at her with surprise.

"He danced with you at that party," She explained easily. "Do any of you think Naruto's the type to dance with just any girl." They all considered that.

"And the look on his face when we told him they were there to try and marry you. He looked devastated and left straight away." Ino added with realisation.

"He did?" Hinata asked with heartache, why couldn't he have been like this when they were fourteen and things were simpler?

She left the girls wanting to see him again more than ever but before long another boy was at her heels and throughout the week it was more of the same. Even when she had to train Toneri came along and sat under a nearby tree, offering refreshments to her every break until Kiba lost his patience, went over and drank the entire teapot of tea. To which Toneri promptly asked if she wanted him to get more.

It was the end of a hard week when Kakashi sent for her.

She thanked the ninja before he disappeared and than got up from her dinner at Sunflower, one of the most expensive restaurants in the leaf.

"Where are you going?" Toneri asked, getting up promptly.

"I have been summoned as you just heard." Hinata told him, no longer bothering to hide impatience with her political stalker.

"You haven't finished your meal and drunk your wine, I'm sure the hokage will understand if your a little bit delayed." Toneri explained before sitting back down as if he expected her to do the same immediately.

"My apologies but as a ninja I'm trained to be quick since the hokage may need me for something of extreme importance." She bowed quickly and left before he could argue with her any further. She left out that the ninja would have told her it was extremely urgent, she just jumped at the chance of escape.

When she spotted him running after her she had to stop herself from slamming him into the nearest wall, if this kept up for much longer she was going to turn into Sakura.

"I'll come with you than." He called as he jogged along behind her, she stopped so quickly he nearly collided with her.

"My apologies sir but this is my job and it would be unprofessional behaviour for you to join me. My hokage could require me for a political mission, so obviously you can't come with me." He blinked at her obvious attitude.

"Of course...how long will you be?" How the hell would she know that? She began to walk off again.

"A day, a week, a month or a year!' She answered back loudly as she finally escaped.

She hurried to the hokage tower, just as it began to rain, feeling like he could give her a year long mission and she'd happily take it, she'd desperately miss Naruto but he wouldn't be there to tempt her and she wouldn't have to see another Hyuga in ages!

She was let into the hokages office and was surprised to find a troubled Kakashi in place of the normally somewhat bored one.

"Hokage, how can I be of help?" She asked immediately.

"It's Naruto, his new arm doesn't seem to be working effectively...his body may be possibly rejecting it." He said filling her immediately with concern.

"What do you mean?" She asked, worried.

"He tried to train for the first time yesterday and he told me that not only would it seem the arm was incapable of casting Jutsu but afterwards a huge wave of pain shot up it and ever since it's been agonising for him."

"Is he getting it checked out?" She asked.

"He'd went to the hospital yesterday but they couldn't help because it seemed unaffected by chakra." She struggled not to go looking for him immediately.

"How can I help him, sir?" She asked instead.

"I was hoping you'd ask." He replied with an odd smile before continuing. "With your medic training and byakugan I'm hoping you'll be able to find something the normal doctor's couldn't. You're assigned to help Naruto until he's back to full health or otherwise."

"Yes, hokage. I presume he's at the hospital?" She asked, anxious to help him.

"No he returned home around an hour ago." He replied than hesitated. "To be warned, he didn't want your help."

"I wouldn't expect him too." She said sadly, her heart aching, she'd made Naruto hate her all because her father couldn't just let her live her own life.

"But I'll help him anyway!" She vowed.

Hinata rushed to Narutos door and forced up the courage to knock, not easy after she'd rejected him, something she still couldn't find it in herself not to regret even if it was for their own good.

When Naruto finally answered he looked pale, tired and sickly. He had the beginnings of a beard, a first for the normally clean shaven Naruto. He was dressed only in his tracksuit bottoms, leaving his chest open to her gaze. She couldn't stop herself from noting his chiselled body, Naruto had grown a lot in height lately and had wider shoulders that made her want to swoon. Coupled with his handsome face Naruto was and would always be the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

She watched his clear blue eyes as they perused over her before sticking her with a mean frown.

Tension was cackling between them.

"Nice date?" He asked coldly.

"I left it to come to you." She answered.

What do you want Hinata?" He asked suddenly tired.

"I'm here to help you with your arm."

"I'm fine." He made to close the door but she stopped it.

"Naruto please." For a moment they faced off, her pleading, him angry. Than he turned away and she walked in. She watched him gingerly walk to his sofa and sit, noting how pained he looked.

"If you want a tea or something help yourself." He offered, facing away from her.

"No I'm fine thank you." She hung up her thin jacket, wishing she'd changed from her form fitting summery evening dress.

Hinata went to the sofa and sat on his right side, the side which his bad arm was on. He refused to look at her.

"Naruto please let me look at your arm."

"Go ahead." He replied. She began to unwind the decorational bandaging that covered it.

"Why did you decide to wrap it in gauze?" She asked into the tense silence.

"Because it looks weird," He answered reluctantly. "Unfortunately it only looks like my arm in form and shape, the colours completely off." She understood when white flesh was revealed but noted it at least felt like real skin, even if it was mostly plant matter.

"Put your hand here." She ordered, placing his hand on her knee. "I'm going to examine it by touch." She tenderly began feeling the limb for muscle or bone problems when she noticed his breathing had accelerated and his body grew tense. His hand clutching her knee.

"Does it hurt that much?" She worried.

"No not hurt...It feels too sensitive." She had no idea what he meant, he clutched her thigh high up instead of her knee.

"I, erm, I'm going to use my byakugan now to see if I can see the issue from there." She told him, trying to force professionalism.

She immediately noticed the problem as soon as she used her eyes and told him of it as she fixed it. He had a blockage in the shoulder of the arm, making it impossible for chakra to get through. She used her palm Jutsu to press chakra through in order to destroy the blockage.

He immediately sighed in relief

"Wow if I knew you'd fix it that easily I would have came to you first!" He said and flashed her that amazing smile she hadn't realised she'd missed.

"You're amazing do you know that?" He said it so innocently yet she found herself blushing and getting shy in the face of that perfect toothed smile and sexy blue eyed stare.

"I should go." She said finding that she really didn't want to. This was the first time she'd felt happy all week.

"Hinata," just as she stood he grabbed her hand. "I want to apologise." She stopped, stunned.

"I know your not in a situation of your own choice and as your...friend the last thing I should do is make it harder for you." He scratched his head bashfully and smiled up at her. How did she tell him that she'd loved every second of that kiss and that every boring date she went on she daydreamed of it as man after man prattled on about duty and honour...yeah he was making this far harder.

"It's okay, I don't want to fall out with you." She answered honestly, if she had Naruto in some sense she could get through anything.

"I know your not meant to but...do you want to stay and talk for a little bit?" He looked shy and unsure suddenly, peering up at her hopefully like she was offering him ramen.

"Okay." She agreed, it was a bad decision but just being around him made everything feel better. So she sat and they began to talk. It was about nothing and everything. The weather, the latest village scandals, missions, Jutsu, the deal with Ino and the two boys and who they thought would win her affections.

"Surely Sai's too weird." Naruto thought, "Choji can cook."

"Yeah but Sai's cuter, that can matter more." Naruto pulled an unconvinced face that made her laugh.

They talked about hair cuts and what uniforms people now wore.

"I heard Kakashi's really handsome without his mask." She told Naruto, at this point she was leaning on the side of the sofa, her legs on top of Naruto's whom leaned on the opposite end, facing her.

"Really? I heard he has huge lips and dodgy teeth." Naruto joked, pulling a goofy face that had her laughing again, she laughed so much when she was around Naruto.

"You shouldn't say that about the hokage, plus you'd be able to make out if he had big lips."

"You should use the byakugan to look!" Naruto declared suddenly excited.

"I can't see directly through clothing it's against the Hyuga code." She informed him.

"What?! You can see through clothing? If you wanted to you could look through my trousers right now?" He gave her a scandalized look.

"I wouldn't though! I'm not a perv! Naruto don't tease!" She defended herself, sitting up.

He continued to act shocked, winding her up.

"So every time you use byakugan you might be looking at genitals-"

"Naruto!" She warned playfully, feeling her face glow from embarrassment.

"I bet some Hyuga are massive perverts. Maybe I should call your dad pervy Hyuga-" She jumped on him, meaning only to block his dirty mouth with her hand but before she knew it he had a hold of both her hands and laughed at her efforts. She broke free by biting his arm but than he trapped her with his legs. She trapped his arms again , he flipped them and before she knew it they were fighting like children on the floor. They trapped and grabbed, pulled and pinned. This is one of the many things that drew her to Naruto, he was the funniest and most fun person she'd ever met. Than it changed. He pinned her and she struggled under him, both of them sweaty and laughing loudly. When she couldn't free her arms she began to buck her hips under his, too into the childish game to comprehend her actions.

His laughter faultered and his body tensed a bit than he leaned forward and continued to play. When she bucked again she felt it. Something warm and hard rubbed against her centre. She hesitated than decided to pretend not to notice but she found him subtly grinding his hips against hers and found herself becoming excited in a different way, felt herself waiting for his subtle, quick rub and growing wet in answer, breathing in his masculine scent. She broke her legs free from between his but instead of kicking playfully, she spread her legs, allowing him better access, pretending to try and turn them before allowing them to drop and allowing his body to fill the gap.

This time she met his subtle thrust and heard his gasp loud and clear. They both paused, caught between the innocents of play and the intent to act on desire.

Naruto chose for them.

He let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips, his face still buried in her hair, he nuzzled her neck and kissed her there. With a moan he began to rub himself urgently against her, she let her skirt fall around her waist as she allowed herself to openly wrap her arms around his naked shoulders and meet his thrusts.

The only barriers were her panties and his thin orange trousers. She could feel it's warmth and hardness, feel it's shape as it grazed over her wet panties.

She didn't know what she expected but suddenly she became so turned on she could feel every brush of his hard cock. She moaned and than cried out, he lifted her hips, grunting when he found better contact.

Needing something more she flipped them. It broke the pretense of them not knowing what they were doing. They stared into each other's eyes heated, desperate. He didn't want to stop, she didn't want to stop neither. He grabbed her head and brought her mouth to his. The kiss was hot, sure and needy. It fanned the flames already lit. She braught herself down on his hard cock and began to rub, both of them crying out at the full contact, coupled with the hot, wet, electric kiss. Suddenly he flipped them back over, he pulled off her and it was only when she felt her skirt pulled up and her panties shoved roughly down did she realise what he was doing.

"Naruto-" She began, knowing he went too far, than she felt hot, solid flesh stroke against her wet, over sensitive lips and cried out in pure pleasure, it felt amazing.

"Oh, that feels so good Hinata! So wet!" He captured her lips and kissed her passionately. She wrapped herself around him, no longer caring they'd crossed a line. She heard her own desperate cries far off, heard the lewd wet noise of his cock sliding against the folds of her pussy but she didn't care. She was chasing an unseen high she'd never even known existed, every grind of their hips, every slip of his cock pushed her ever higher until she suddenly exploded into the most intense thing she'd ever experienced in her life. She cried loudly as she rid him madly. He cried out too and gripped her almost painfully. Every stroke was like pure flame. It was brilliant, she would never want anything more than this feeling. He recaptured her mouth as the waves of intense pleasure faded from her. She'd just came for the first time, like Ino had said, it was unmistakable.

Naruto rested his head against her neck, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Than realisation hit home of what they'd done, guilt filled the gap where that overpowering lust had been.

"We shouldn't have done that." She said, trying to get out from under him. He allowed her to not knowing how he could justify his actions. She looked away quickly as he put his cock back away.

"You even saw my...we almost had sex!" She scrambled to her feet, pulled up her panties disgusted how wet she was down there.

"No I only pulled them down I was too...to look." He tried to explain in a desperate attempt to make her feel better. "You should clean yourself in the bathroom because I-"

"Why did you even pull my panties down why did you have to take it so far?" She asked feeling embarrassment scalding her cheeks.

"Because...It felt really fucking good okay!" suddenly he was angry. "I felt good, you felt good what's really the problem?" She glared at him, wanting to slap sense into his angelic face. Instead she grabbed her coat, put on her shoes and stormed out, humiliated further when she felt something trickle down her thigh.

Naruto sun bathed on a roof on a hot summer day. His arm was better than ever, he could now use it for anything normal and it even regenerated from damage easily, he had started doing short term missions again too meaning he didn't feel so restless and annoyed. He was back up to peak condition and feeling great, the sun was shining and his stomach was full he should be happy yet he wasn't because he wanted Hinata. He thought he could be satisfied with friendship but his body had other ideas. He didn't know how this had even happened, he was the guy whom looked on curiously as other men oggled girls like starving men looked at food, he was the guy that had rarely even wanked and dreamed of kisses like they were as daring as it got. Never had he been like this, now his main train of thought was how she'd felt against him and the noises...those damn noises coming from her, how could such a sweet little princess sound so damn sexy? He needed her again but he knew he couldn't have her, it'd been three weeks since than and she still wouldn't get out of his head despite his attempts to avoid her. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and stared up at the cloudless sky.

"Naruto." He almost screamed he startled so hard. He looked at the ninja with annoyance.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Hokage has asked to see you." He said before disappearing.

"Mission!" He flipped to his feet easily, excited for a distraction. He ran quickly for the hokage tower, running across roofs with ease.

"Kakashi!" He shouted, knocking on the window to the office.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to come through the door?!" He whined as he opened the window. "You didn't do that with Tsunade."

"Yeah because Tsunade would kick my ass, you on the other hand aren't scary." Naruto replied, climbing through the window.

"Only because I can't be bothered." Kakashi complained with a sigh.

"So you got a mission for me?"

"Wait for the others to get here first and than I'll tell you." Just than a knock sounded and Kiba, Shino and Hinata came in. His eyes immediately met hers, his heart began to pound.

"Now you're all here I'll get down to business. A large criminal force has taken over a village nearby, killing all inhabitants, you are to take back the village and make sure none escape." He forced his eyes away from her and focused on Kakashi's words as he went into further detail.

Naruto returned home and packed for a week, cursing the whole time, how was he meant to focus on anything but her? He walked to the front gates, slowly, trying to come up with an avoidance technique.

"Come on Naruto, why do you take so long?" He looked up at Kiba's complaints to find the three already waiting for him.

The four ninja squad set off through the forest that surrounded the village.

"Hey Naruto haven't spoken to you in awhile." Kiba called out to him after a few hours of travel.

"Yeah I guess I've been busy." He replied.

"Yeah can't imagine that losing a limb is an easy thing to get used to right?" He laughed.

"Try getting used to a new hand than that barely even looks the same." Naruto complained.

"I bet I could beat you now, weird plant hand and all." He sneered, glancing his way as he rid his dog while the rest if them ran.

"Nah it works just like the old one, hits like it too." He returned with a laugh.

"I bet you can't even wank with it!" Kiba laughed, she caught sight of Hinata glance their way with a blush at the dirty joke.

"My wanking technique's as good as ever, tighter even." Both men laughed, even Shino chuckled, Hinata pretended not to listen.

"Not a thing to be proud of man, time you got a girl." Kiba said after he'd stopped laughing.

"True." He replied and watched as right on que Hinatas head shot his way, her expression...worried?

"Don't worry I've got a girl I'm interested in." He went on to say.

"Oh yeah I bet you haven't even got a date with her yet." He teased.

"No...I haven't." Naruto allowed a pause. "I nearly had sex with her though." Kiba was so shocked he choked on his own laugh, Hinata stared daggers at him daring him to say another word.

After that she spent that day and the next actively avoiding him like they were in a silent argument while Kiba on the other hand followed him about like he had a hidden secret on how to get girls. Shino was, well, Shino, aloof, polite and stoic.

It was only in camp the following morning did he manage to get her alone to confront her.

"Look I shouldn't have mentioned it I'm just sick of not talking to you." He said as soon as the boys went off to get water.

"You're right you shouldn't have." Was her simple reply, not even turning to look at him.

"So that's it, years of friendship gone for nothing?" He pressed, getting mad.

"Years of friendship? You didn't even notice me there until just recently and than all you want to do is have sex with me!" She'd rounded on him with such anger he was left stunned.

"I always knew you were there, I was just so...distracted." Hinata stood back listening. "I was always looking forward Hinata, to things I'd set myself since I could remember, things that had kept me going when I'd felt dead inside. Than my arm was amputated and for the first time I had no choice but to stop and when I did I saw you there by my side." Suddenly her anger crumbled and a smile lifted her lips.

"Do you know how long I'd waited for you to say something like that?" She asked, what did she mean? "I had a crush on you since the first time we met as little kids. You probably don't remember this but twice you've saved me from bullies even though you couldn't even save yourself." They both laughed at that, even if he didn't remember her he remembered how often he'd get his ass kicked by bigger boys with their bigger friends. The fact that she'd had a crush on him when he was such a loser made him want her even more. "You're what made me want to be a ninja...it's ironic that wanting you is what made me want to be a ninja and losing you is what made me stop."

"What do you mean!?" Losing him? Stopping being a ninja?

"My father has whittled my choices down to five and all five want me to stop as soon as I'm married to them." She explained sadly, for a moment he was ready to explode but he could tell she didn't want him to and he knew his hands were tied.

"But you'll never lose me, Hinata." He said instead.

"I must, we obviously can't seem to be friends without wanting...other stuff." He tried to find an excuse or denial but she was right, his heart wanted her happiness while his body wanted everything from her and more.

"Why haven't you taken down the tents? We're on a schedule guys!" Kiba and Shino returned complaining. Both of them quickly set to their jobs. That days travel things were happier, the mood less tense. The next morning they would reach the village so they decided to stay at a passing inn so as to get better rest and come up with a tactic for the hard task ahead. They booked two room, one for Hinata and a big one for the boys to share. They discussed tactical monuvers than had dinner in the tavern bellow, a rich meal of spit roasted chicken and vegetables. The boys' returned to the bedroom, taking in turns using the shower before getting ready to sleep, Kiba cracking more jokes about masturbation and Naruto asking if he always thought of masturbating when he talked to other men. They ending up having a scrap that ended with a lamp broken and Naruto having to be healed by Hinata from a few deep bite wounds, two from Akamaru and one from Kiba himself. It was as he lied in the dark that he struggled to sleep, he could hear Kiba growling like a dog in his dreams, could see Shino breathing deep and slow beneath his sheets. He himself though just kept thinking of Hinatas words, it killed him that she didn't think they could be friends. What if they returned to the village and never had a chance to speak privately again? what if time passed and she forgot about him? what if she was getting married the next time he saw her? The thought made him sick with dread, his heart hurt so much he either was going to throw up or have to see her.

He crept from the room and knocked on her door, hoping he wasn't waking her up. She answered it surprisingly quickly. She wore a Night dress of white, the illumination of the lamp behind showed the curve of her waist through the thin fabric. Her black, glossy hair was messy but she didn't look tired as if she'd been woken.

"Naruto," She greeted him with more happiness and less surprise than he'd expected, she indicated for him to come in. He noted the open book on her bed before he sat on the edge. She walked back to the bed and crawled across it to sit against the pillows, he tried to watch her without desire and failed.

"I was thinking of what you said and the truth is I can't not have you as my friend Hinata. I'll do anything for us to still stay close just tell me what I need to do?" He asked hating that even as she simply sat there his heart pounded and a giddy feeling went through him.

"I'm not sure we can ever be just friends." His heart hurt, he was about to desperately try to argue but she continued. "Too much has happened between us, after what you did, how you made me feel, it's all I can think of." She blushed sexily, her eyes glanced over his body than she looked down, he knuckled his fists as those noises went through his mind again, tempting his body. "I'll do anything for you, Hinata." He reiterated, determined he would ignore his urges.

"What if I wanted you to do something bad? Something that went against our ninja way? something the village would frown upon? Something that could even put your dream at risk?" He hesitated, trying to interpret where she was going with this. "Anything." He finally answered, trusting her.

"It was the first time I'd ever done that when you made me..." She cringed and burried her face in the pillows, it took him a moment to realise what she meant, he got instantly hard and bit back his excitement. "If we were to be discovered doing stuff like that your name would be slandered and I would be disgraced, it may even cost my house there place...yet I still want it." She sat back up and forced herself to look at him. "I still want you Naruto. Are you willing to risk everything to have me?" He didn't know what she wanted him to say. He knew she needed him to speak sense into her, that she needed him to choose her overall wellbeing and their separate fates, him to be hokage, her to be a great lords wife, maybe they'd both be eventually content, maybe he'd drown himself in alcohol every night still wanting her the way he did now. "I choose you." He finally said, she looked shocked, than a tearful smile lifted her lips. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, feeling that flame come alive again, forbidden yet so so sweet. He broke away, both of them gasping for air. Slowly he grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up over and off her body, his excitement overwhelming. Her round hips, flat belly, curved waist and large breasts were all revealed to his greedy gaze, he drank in the sight, not even in his lust filled dreams had she looked so good.

"You're beautiful." He told her, hearing the awe in his own voice.

She tried to cover her breasts but he laid her back, pulled them softly away from her chest and touched her breasts, delicately. They were so soft and warm, her nipples large and perfectly pink and erect, they did indeed match her lip colour. He knew he was looking too long but couldn't help it, he finally licked one nipple, testing her reaction. She moaned and so he tried the other until she tugged at his clothes. He sat back to pull off his shirt and than his trousers until both of them were only wearing pants. Than he leant back in to suck her left breast as he fondled the other. She cried out, spreading her legs beneath him, her hands in his hair.

"Please Naruto." She cried, moving beneath him meaningfully. He pulled away, looked at her body one more time before he slowly tugged off her panties and spread her leg to look at her pussy with heated curiosity. SHege began to get shy again but than he touched her there, watching her reaction as he stroked her unfamiliar folds, feeling more aroused when he found her wet, he dared not even touch his cock, too close to cumming already. He test touched her clit and she immediately cried out so he stroked it some more and kissed her beautiful lips as she began filling his ears with those erotic noises. She was so wet and every noise and buck was sending him mad with lust. He searched for her hole and found it warm, wet and tight around his finger. He wanted to put himself in there but noticed she had stopped making noises as if she didn't like even his finger and right now he wanted to just investigated her body. His fingers returned to her clit and he began sucking her nipples and kissing her neck as he tested out different rhythms and pressures on her pussy until her moans intensified and her hands gripped at him, showing him he was doing it right. Her hands desperately wondered him, making it hard to focus but too soon did she suddenly seize up and orgasm loudly and hotly and than he found himself desperate for his own release.

He pulled down his boxers and grabbed himself, feeling close, it'll only take a couple of tugs.

"Let me help you." Hinata pleaded, cheeks pink, sitting up and indicating for him to lie down. He quickly did as she asked and watched as she sat between his legs and hesitantly began stroking his chest, nipples and hips, making him bite back his impatientness. Than suddenly she touched his cock. He moaned desperately as she traced down his length and than stroked his sensitive head first with finger tips and than bodily tracing the slit, making his eyes roll back into his head.

"Its so big and hot." She whispered delicately cupping his balls, making him cry out. He needed more, he was too desperate to cum to be patient.

"Touch it like this." He said, softly wrapping her hand around near the top of his cock.

"Tighter than-ah!" She suddenly started to move her hand up and down without further instruction. He clutched the bed and widened his legs, moaning as he felt the pressure rapidly building, liking her touch far more than he had ever liked his own.

"Hinata!" He moaned, desperately bucking his hips before a huge orgasm over took him. He lay spread on the bed, bliss making him sleepy as he panted and thanked whatever luck had brought this goddess into his bed. He watched Hinata look at her hand curiously, poking at the gooey consistency.

"Yeah you might want to clean that off, it dries really hard." He chuckled.

"I know, it dried on my belly and thighs last time." She reminded him making him chuckle again as he got up to go to the bathroom and clean himself, she followed close behind.

When he was done he collapsed back on to the bed, contentedly.

"Naruto, what if they notice your gone?" She asked, pulling her dress back over her head, to his disappointment. He grabbed her and pulled her down next to him.

"Nah, I want to talk for a while." He snuggled into her and she laid her head on his chest. She felt so warm and soft, he tried to think of a time when he'd ever cuddled someone and sadly remembered he hadn't.

"Not angry with me this time?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"You didn't surprise me this time...at least not in a bad way" She giggled and hid her face against his chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well I didn't think you'd be so...big. I haven't seen one before but with that rumour Sai spread I imagined it'd be-"

"Sai been talking shit about my dick again?" He cursed, already imagining hitting him in the face. "His dicks not even big it's like this small." He indicated three inches with his finger and thumb, to her laughter.

"Plus he seen me soft, I'm a grower and the water was-"

"Naruto I can see your dick I know it's size!" She said between bouts of laughter. "Do men always check dick size?"

"No it's just he called me small so I had to see what I was being compared to." He explained laughing himself at his excuse and the memory of trying to catch a glimpse of Sai's dick, after weeks of teasing, and failing until he'd checked it out in the men's toilets and shouted to anyone and everyone that it was tiny.

"If anyone ever mentions me having a small dick say Sai's tiny." He told her, doing the finger measurement again.

"Okay, okay, enough about dicks!" She slapped at him, chortling.

They laughed and spoke about their friends until he fell asleep and suddenly awoke to loud knocking.

"Hinata, Naruto's missing I think he's been gone all night his scents faint!" They'd fell asleep, Hinata was still on his chest. They looked at each other in panic.

"I'll hide in the bathroom." He whispered, quickly getting up and pulling on his clothes.

"Waste of time he'll smell your here." She replied, quickly pulling off her nighty and putting on her clothes.

She answered with him awkwardly standing behind her.

"It's okay guys, we got talking and fell asleep." She lied but than Kiba began sniffing.

"Why do you stink of him?" He asked, sniffing at her in a way only Kiba deemed normal.

"I, we were-"

"I was sitting on the bed with her and we ended up falling asleep close to each other." Naruto literally couldn't remember telling a worse lie and yet Kiba and Shino seemed to buy it. Talking about hurrying up and going.

Hinata looked at the sickening scene around her, a village in utter devastation. It wasn't the buildings that were destroyed, only a number of them had took damage and that was mainly caused during the battle to recover it from the rogues. The devastation was the dried, old blood all over the paths and walls, the bodies thrown in piles like garbage, the decaying bodies of children and old alike stared back at her with lifeless eyes, bodies heavy with the flies sitting atop them.

"Don't look at them, we couldn't have saved them if we'd tried." Naruto said, coming up beside her. He was right, they were dead before the attack was reported and the mission was even made. She looked at his angelic face, completely out of place here and could see that fact bothered him just as much as it did her. They'd killed every single one of the rogues that had captured the village, had even discovered they'd kept many women alive in enslavement to use. She glanced at the fresher body of one of the rogues nearby, his head took off from a rasengan.

"Let's go." Naruto quickly glanced around before kissing her on the lips and holding her hand as they left the depressing sight. He let go as they got to their teammates trying to reassure the surviving women that all were killed.

"Your the hero that saved the world, where were you?" One woman demanded of him suddenly. She looked a mess, Hinata recalled that her daughter had been still alive only the day before, killed trying to escape.

"I can't be everywhere, I'm sorry for your loss but I'm only human." Naruto replied levelly, she glared at him before charging away.

"I think it's time we left." Hinata declared, not wanting to watch another person put more fault on innocent Naruto.

They all agreed and the team set out at a more sedated pace. The speed allowed for talking so Hinata chatted to Naruto the whole day. It was only in the evening as Naruto sat close to her and she gave him a little of her half of the rabbit, debating the neck being edible, that she looked over and saw her team mates frowning at their interactions.

"You two seem to have gotten awfully close?" Kiba commented, noting how they sat so close their arms touched.

"Yeah we're really good friends." Naruto replied easily, his hand going over her shoulders to over enthuse the comment.

"Do you know about her future arranged marriage, Naruto?" Kiba asked, an edge in his voice.

"Yes of course I told him, Kiba." She quickly jumped in, becoming annoyed with Kiba's nosiness.

"I was just making sure he knew you were completely off the market." Kiba finished.

"Yeah I'm aware of that, as I said, we're close friends, she tells me everything." Naruto reiterated, his over friendly shoulder grasp still saying otherwise.

"Not everything I bet." Kiba said with a chuckle and a wink at her, she knew he meant her over the top crush on Naruto that he was completely ignorant of until he'd decided to go for her. She still wondered what had changed in him so much.

After that they prepared for bed, they had to share a tent just in case they came under attack in the night from any potential rogue waiting or in case one of them was more injured then they thought. It was protocol to share a tent first night after completion for most missions that involved fighting.

She got on the right side of Kiba and Shino and Naruto quickly picked the space behind her.

She zipped herself in and wondered if she'd be able to smell Naruto's scent, go to sleep listening to his snores and pretending that they were alone. Kiba quickly put an end to that when he began to snore loudly beside her, luckily he'd had enough sense to try not to fit his dog in the tent this time. Though she'd liked to cuddling against warm fluff in the cold weather.

She closed her eyes but was hyperaware of Naruto beside her, she turned to try and ignore him but even after what felt like ages she was still waiting for...what? She didn't think he was awake anymore.

Through the near pitch black she felt his lips touch her cheek and reacted immediately by turning to return the kiss. What was a peck quickly turned into a hot snog that had her getting wet despite the impossible conditions. They broke the kiss when they heard Kiba move, she turned away from Naruto and watched Kiba as he rolled to face away from her. Too risky. She heard the zip on Naruto's sleeping bag slowly going down and than hers. She should stop him, yet instead she was getting wetter with anticipation. She felt him shift close behind her and than shivered as his breath and than lips touched her neck. His hand pulled up her nighty dress and clutched her breast, stroking the hardened peak as his unmistakable cock rubbed against her bum. She could feel excitement as his hand roughly cupped and stroked her body and it not only excited her too but made her feel unbelievably desirable.

His hand went seeking under her panties and they both bit back moans at how wet she was.

She slightly shifted to stroke him through his boxers as he stroked her pussy. It felt so good. The fact that they were surrounded by friends made it dirty and wrong but his touch was too good to deny, now that she knew what cuming was, now that they'd reached a dirty and scandalous agreement to still play as long as they could, she couldn't deny him anything. Naruto, THE Naruto was touching her with lust and she was touching him with pent up years of it.

He pulled down her panties and than she felt his cock where his fingers had been moments before. She smothered her moans into the sleeping bag as he began to rub against her, his breathing hot and heavy against her neck. Rapidly she felt the now familiar build up and than Naruto grabbed her breast and stroked her nipple and suddenly she reached orgasm. She knew Naruto was close as he bucked against her hotly, he grabbed her knee and widened her legs as he intently rubbed himself against her, he drew back and plunged quickly, his cock suddenly pitched into her entrance. She felt slight pain and panicked he was going to take her virginity right than and there, but than he pulled away as he smothered a cry into her neck and she felt his cum pour onto her thighs.

Only than did she feel shame as their friends innocently slepped on but his slow, loving kiss took the edge off. She followed him out and he helped her clean off his cum by firelight before returning to bed and pretending their heated and dirty interactions had never happened.

She decided in the morning that they shouldn't do something like that under their friends noses again and should keep their distance yet that day she was irrevocably drawn to him and he seemed determined to spend his time with her despite the constant reminders they were acting too close. Luckily they didn't all need to share a tent again but that only made them daring. The next night she waited for him and he came to her again. She came on top of him riding his cock as he told her heatedly how good it had felt to nearly go inside her. They knew that penetration was crossing a line though but they played every night until the final night when they were nearly caught. Naruto surprised her by starting to kiss down her belly when someone whispered her name near the tent entrance.

"Yes?" She asked awkwardly, her and Naruto going stock still.

"Can you use your byakugan to scout the area?" She did as Shino bid her.

"I don't see anything." She answered honestly.

"I'm going on watch tonight, I keep hearing noises." He said after a pause. After that they were too shook up and knew better than to risk an aware Shino hearing.

They arrived back home and immediately reported to the hokage, giving him a break down of the missions success. The fact that the mission wasn't made quick enough to save more people troubled them all. They had just exited the hokage building when Choji suddenly hurried towards them.

"Guys, as if you got back just in time! We're all off as well and are meeting at the Tec's bbq. You want to come?"

"Yeah I'm starving!" Kiba accepted.

"Yes it's been awhile since I seen all my comrades." Shino agreed. Hinata hesitated, knowing she had something she had to do later.

"Come on Hinata, it'll be fun." With Naruto going she help but agree.

They entered the restaurant to a cheerful greeting from everyone. She slipped in the crowded booth next to Naruto as the girls greeted her warmly. Choji instantly began calling out a long list of orders to the waiter, that had everyone laughing and him sheepishly explaining it was for everyone.

With Naruto beside her she didn't feel overwhelmed for once but instead confident and interesting.

Hinata always spoke too quiet and often got overlooked yet for the first time she held nearly everyone's attention, as every time she spoke Naruto heard her out with interest. The loudest most confident and popular of the group showing the others that shy, quiet Hinata could be just as interesting.

The group was as it always was. Ino flirted with a waiter and got told off by both Sai and Choji.

"I already beat that ass hole over there, you're not adding another competitor." Sai complained, indicating Shikamaru with a nod.

Kiba threw food out a nearby window to his waiting dog.

Shino spoke so quietly everybody had to completely stop talking to hear him and than it was about bugs.

Sakura got pissed off with Naruto for saying she looked really warn out lately. Choji ate more food than the rest of them than complained they didn't eat fast enough and Shikamaru complained they were all too loud. Naruto was just like his old self too, a little forgetful and speaking from his heart instead of his head. His laugh was free, his smile infectious and all his friends looked at him fondly, his every quirk forgiven easily. Only when Ino mentioned how late it was getting that she realised she was nearly late for her date. She hadn't even changed out of her uniform yet, she'd have to lie about returning late.

"I've got to go." She told the group, getting up and moving from the booth.

"But we were having soo much fun!" Tenten complained.

"Yeah you haven't been this fun since...ever." Sakura agreed.

"I've got to meet with one of my suiters." She glanced at Naruto as she said it and was shocked at the drop of expression she saw there suddenly afraid he might give the game away. Did he really care?

"Oh, is it that cute Toneri I saw you with the other day?" Ino asked.

"Oh, yeah, I wish our boys looked like him." Tenten agreed, feigning envy, to a volley of complaints from said boys. Hinata laughed awkwardly, watching as Lee tried to talk to Naruto but all his attention was on her, his expression cold and closed off.

She paid her half and left the place quickly but all she wanted to do is stay. Was Naruto jealous? She hoped so. For entirely selfish reasons she hoped he cared for her because after their time together she knew more than ever that she was deeply, madly and irrevocably in love with him.

Naruto speared the last piece of meat on the plate he'd been sharing with Hinata and placed it on the bbq stove in the middle of the large table. He watched it sizzle, paying hardly any attention to his friends as he wondered who Hinata was meeting. His heart hurt.

"Is anything going on between you and Hinata?" His attention snapped up immediately as the table fell quiet and all looked between Naruto and Sakura.

"Nothing obviously. Didn't you hearing she's on a date and she's getting married soon?" It came out rougher than he expected.

"I know that you idiot I'm the one who told you she was getting married in the first place." She said through gritted teeth, daring him to test her.

"They were like that during the mission the whole time." Kiba put in. "Following each other like sheep, talking for hours until you wanted to tell them to shut up."

"I told you, we've just gotten close, that's all." Naruto explained briskly to his over curious friends, it wasn't really a lie.

"I'm sure Narutos telling the truth." Sai assured, smiling at him. "After all he doesn't stand even the slightest chance with Hinata. She's out of his league by miles and soon to be wed. He'd have to be a moron to try anything now." Naruto felt sick at Sai's clear explanation. If it had been said with any malice he'd have been over the table in seconds but Sai was saying it with only clear assessment, likely trying to stick up for Naruto in his own stupid way.

"Sai..." Ino began to tell him off in the awkward silence that followed.

"No he's completely right why would I bother with chasing a girl I stand no chance with?" He laughed darkly than got up, he didn't feel like socialising anymore. "I've got to go."

He walked out after paying intending on going straight home but instead found himself walking randomly through the streets, he intended to see if Kakashi was in the bar when he spotted them. at a newly opened, fancy cafe. His heart hurt again and he wondered if having her for an hour or less was worth it when he would be losing her anyway. The guy she was with was blonde like him but his her was a softer shade and fell stylishly rather than stuck up haphazardly. He was indeed good looking. As he watched he put his hand across the table, grabbed hers and kissed her knuckles, she laughed softly. He saw red, he wanted to go over there, tell the bastard that she was his. Kiss her lips as passionately as they'd been doing it for the past week. He couldn't though and seeing her with another guy was killing him and he didn't even know why.

He forced himself to keep walking and finally found himself back home.

He distracted himself for hours until he finally thought he could keep her out of his head when he heard a knock at his door. He hated how excited he felt at the possibility of it being her. He opened the door and there she was, large eyes with mini moons staring up at him. Her glossy black fringe swept away from her brow.

"I shouldn't come to you, not here, not under my father's nose but...I can't help myself." She told him, he hated how easily she lifted his heart. He should refuse her, end it now before it hurts him anymore.

"Come in." He said instead.

"You look upset, Are you okay?" She asked.

"Have a good date?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Naruto...are you jealous?" He couldn't answer her because he knew he was extremely jealous.

"We could stop this if you're-" She began but he refused it, he took her mouth before she could say another word. He needed to reclaim all of her, recapture her full attention.

He picked her up and carried her lightweight body to his bed and lay her there.

"Naruto..." She said softly, her cheeks already bright her eyes heated. He pulled his clothes off quickly, his cock already hard and ready to go. He quickly undressed her as well , with struggle because he'd only ever taken her simple nighty off. He'd never dealt with a bra before, although something about the lace, feminine garment made undressing all the more exciting.

Once he undressed her he inspected her perfect body with lust.

"You have such big lovely tits, Hinata." He told her, kneeling between her legs and leaning down to lick and suck one of her nipples and than the other. He listened with satisfaction as her moans and soft little cries started to fill the room.

He than began to kiss softly down her stomach. He kissed and licked at the slight indentation of her ribs, kissed her belly button and than licked her hips.

"Naruto what are you-" She began to ask but he shushed her.

He licked and kissed her thighs and that when he knew this was a good idea because she gasped and shivered even from just that. He looked up at her from where he now knelt and breathed in her heady, sweet scent that had his cock jerking.

"Naruto-" She began again, feeling embarrassment. Than he licked her and all words escaped in a gasp. She tasted good, he felt his cock pulse at her sweet taste. He licked her folds hesitantly and watched her intense reaction as her hips jerked and she cried loudly enough that she tried to cover her own mouth.

He began to lick more excitedly, liking her out of control reactions. He had thought she liked his fingers but he only had to lick her a couple of times to realise this was going to be her favourite. Naruto gently licked her clit and saw her reaction immediately, she cried out loudly, lifted her hips for more.

"Say your mine first." He told her, impossibly more excited than he'd ever been, his cock already wet with precise.

"What?" She asked breathless.

"Say your mine and I'll lick your pussy until you cum." He didn't know why he needed her to say it but he just did.

"I'm yours Naruto, please, it feels so good!" She pleaded desperately, he liked hearing her say that. He pinned down her hips and began to softly lick her clit. Her reaction was immediate, she cried out loudly, tried to rock her hips and settled for opening her legs wider instead. Her hands came down to grab his hair and hold him there as he licked her and rubbed his aching cock against the bed. Within moments she came in a loud, built up explosion. He knelt over her collapsed body, grabbed his desperate cock and contemplated spilling his load on her belly. He still felt jealous and bitter somewhere though because tonight he wanted more than his fill of Hinata.

"Hinata, do you want to lick me too?" He dared to ask. She looked up from her pleasure but numbed daze, studied his cock shyly and gave an eager nod.

Excited, he quickly lay down and watched her take his place. She copied him by kissing down his body and than the moment came when she pulled his cock up from where it had lay on his belly and hesitantly licked his head. Immediately it felt way hotter than a hand. He moaned as more little licks followed, trying his hardest to hold back his already building cum. He lifted his head and nearly came from the sight of perfect, princess Hinata licking his big cock, her pink tongue going over his engorged length while her hand held it in place. He wanted more before he came from only licks.

"Suck me, please." He begged her.

"I'm yours Naruto." She told him again, making direct eye contact before opening her mouth and going down on his cock, that little mouth taking him in to her wet warm heat. Immediately he felt another pleasure all together. His hands went to her head, his eyes rolled backwards, his hips lost control. It was the best feeling he'd ever experienced, he could feel her tongue on the underside of him, her throat tighten when he went to deep and made her gag. He came louder and hotter than he ever had before, her mouth pushing him to new heights and making him think this will be his new favourite too. He watched her sit up with a mouth full of his cum, not knowing what to do with herself. The sight made him satisfied she was his and made him want to go another round. She aroused him further by swallowing it and pulling a face.

"That doesn't taste very nice." She informed him with that cute sour face.

"Well next time I could cum on your big breasts." He teased her, he sat up and pulled her against him, wanting to feel close to her. They stayed locked in an embrace for awhile but than she pulled away and went to clean herself up.

"Naruto, I've got to go." Hinata told him.

"Why?"

"it's really late and people will get suspicious if I spent too long with you." She explained. He watched her redress, wanting her again, hating that he couldn't.

That night he dreamt of her but it wasn't sexual. He dreamt they were married and happy together. He woke up that morning knowing what to do.

He'd known for a while that he loved her and after how horrible he'd felt seeing her with another man he realised there was only one thing to do.

He pulled on his fanciest clothing, had a small breakfast and marched out the door, wondering if he was going to his death, than laughing because he thought he could probably take on the whole clan if it meant having Hinata.

People watched him walk with determination like he was going back to war. He arrived at the Hyuga gates and demanded to see Hiashi.

"He accepted your request." Came the answer after a short wait.

He was escorted to Hiashi's office again but this time the man barely acknowledge his presence.

"Hiashi?" He asked, getting impatient.

"Lord Hiashi would be a more polite and formal way of addressing me, Naruto." Hiashi replied, still writing away.

"I'm here to ask for your permission to marry Hinata. I love her.." Naruto quickly got out, to the point.

The pen stopped and eyes slowly came up to fix him with an arctic stare.

"After what I said to you last time do you honestly think I'd ever allow that?" He looked like he already wanted to hit him.

"No but I'm in love with her and I can make her happy, I have quite a lot of money saved up and-"

"What's your last name Naruto?" He cut in quickly.

"Uzimake, my mother's last name." He answered, already beginning to tense as he watched those cold eyes think that over.

"Yes, an old name that used to have power, for sure, it even once had an emblem that you still wear; the whirlpool. But it's now disintegrated into a none name." He finished sadly.

"A none name?" He asked darkly, trying to hold his temper in check.

"Yes, a name without honour or consequence, faded from memory, which is why no one ever discovered your parentage."

"Your point?" He asked, wanting to hit the old bastard so hard it hurt.

"My point is that if you were to marry Hinata she'd than be a Uzimake not a Hyuga, she could give birth to Uzimake children with Byakugan eyes that belong to my clan. That would cause chaos and I refuse to be the beginning of the end of my prestigious clan. So no Naruto I refuse to grant you permission." Naruto sat feeling like he'd been struck, watching the man continue his work.

"Does Hinata matter at all to you?" He asked, his voice raising.

"Yes, she is my daughter, but the clan must always come first." He answered without pause.

"What if I persue her without your permission. Hinata's a woman who has her own mind, I'm village hero and future hokage no matter what you think of me." That got the man's attention back. He put his pen down, darkly.

"Do you think you'd still make that position if leaf's strongest clan was to threaten rebellion against it? If we were willing to pull all ties from the leaf?" That bastard.

"You wouldn't, you love the leaf as much as anyone, your people have died to protect it for generations!" Naruto called his bluff.

"The clan always comes first." Was Hiashi's simple reply. "The question is do you choose the wellbeing of the village and your dream or a inevitably fruitless and destroying pursuit of my daughter?" Naruto stared at him angrily but had no answer that didn't kill him.

"I think young Uzimake's done here." Hiashi called, Naruto was escorted out.

Hinata walked into the compound, covered in sweat from training hard this morning. She was smiling happily since not only had no suitors bothered her this morning but something about Naruto's jealousy and actions last night made her feel brilliant. She went into the kitchen for a large glass of cool water, had a quick shower and dressed in some fresh clothes. She was thinking of how to time her trip to Naruto tonight without it being suspicious when a servant came towards her.

"Your father wishes to speak with you, lady Hinata." The man requested. She followed him without question, even as she felt fear begin to curl up inside of her.

She walked into his office and sat at his desk.

"Father, you requested to speak with me?" She asked timidly.

"You just missed Naruto." He told her, she quickly covered her surprise. Why had he came here?

"He's got it in his head that he wants to marry you. The stupid boy seems to have forgotten your a Hyuga." She tried to keep an expressionless face but struggled at the thought of Naruto wanting to marry her. It had been her dream for so long she hadn't dared hope he wanted anything more than sex from her.

"He isn't stupid." She found herself saying.

"Oh? Than you must be, for forgetting your to be married to a Hyuga and keep the lineage pure." He told her cruelly. "If i discover you did anything to put such a silly notion in his skull I'll have you permanently lovked in your room." She looked away, sudden fear at his threat making her lose or bravery. He made a motion and she turned to see Toneri enter the room.

"You couldn't seem to choose and chose to flirt instead with an outsider, so I chose for you." He told her. She felt Toneri sit too close beside her.

"Toneri is from a Hyuga line near as pure as your own, is wealthy and only a little older than yourself. You're to be married in three weeks time." She couldn't look up, couldn't go into the robot state she'd always relied on when dealing with her father. Naruto wanted to marry her, he loved her...?

"Father if you even remotely love me you won't do this." She forced herself to say, her body shook uncontrollably as she fought years of ingrained obedient's. She finally forced herself to look at him, searching for some love filled loophole that would get her out of this mess. She found only disgust and fury.

"The clan comes before your flights of fancy daughter. You will not shame this family, this is the day you stop being weak and pathetic and do your duty." She got to her feet, weak tears already leaking out of her.

"I hope her short comings don't offend you, Toneri." Her father addressed the man still sitting with a pleasant smile as if he and her father didn't see her falling apart.

"Not at all, I am sure being a wife and mother will settle her spirited heart." He replied. She'd heard enough, she turned to leave, no longer caring how she looked.

"Escort my daughter back to her bedroom, she needs to rest for the rest of the day." The two men who guarded the door suddenly came up closely.

"Please don't resist, lady Hinata. We must do your father's will." One told her, she looked at them desperately, looked at the green curse marks on their heads and knew she couldn't ask them to help her. With a nod she allowed them to take her to her room and lock her door.

She sat on her bed, devastated that everything she'd ever wanted with nearly within her reach and the only thing that stopped her grasping it with both hands was her own family. She'd admired a boy for as long as she could remember, she'd admired him because he never gave up on his dreams, never surrendered to adversity and yet she could never do the same, not even for him.

When she did finally get let out of her room she discovered she was no longer allowed out of the house but was too down trodden to ask why, it was obvious, he didn't want to risk her leaving and betraying them.

She tried to re-convince herself that going along with the marriage was for the best but she'd always hated and feared it and now that she'd admitted it to herself there wasn't any changing that fact. Her heart had and will always belong to Naruto.

It had been nearly a whole week of being house bound when she was about to lose her mind. Twice she'd tried to speak with her father in the week and twice he'd refused, her only visitors were her sister and Toneri. Her sister sympathised with her and told her she'd try and get father to let her out. Toneri had never seemed so pleased. She tried to be as unpleasant as possible to him, at first impolite and than plain rude. He pretended not to notice, when she got too rude he simply left and told her he'd return the next day. Her sister informed her that Naruto had asked to see her but was refused entry.

It was at the end of the week, when she was crying loudly in bed that she heard the door open softly. She looked up, in alarm at first than curiosity as no one was on the other side and the house had gone to bed. She pulled on clothes and crept through the house to investigate who was awake. It was than that she saw the front door was ajar.

She dared to step out, knowing there was no way no branch members were guarding the house and yet no one came to stop her as she quietly walked out. With renewed vigour she began to dash towards the main gates, not knowing what she was going to tell the guards but knowing she must leave. No one was there.

Not caring anymore with escape so near, she opened the gate and ran out as fast as she could. Without even thinking about it, she found herself outside Naruto's flat.

She knocked loudly, impatient to see him.

He came to the door quicker than she would have expected. They looked at each other, she saw his shock than joy and felt like herself for the first time that weak when he embraced her tightly. It was like ice had consumed her heart but one touch from him melted it.

She leaned on her tip toes and captured his lips, their kiss passionate and loving. He finally broke contact before it went too far and ushered her inside.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked, sitting her down on the sofa.

She went to tell him she didn't want to get married anymore, that the prospect terrified her, that she wanted only him but how could she. She'd be the disgraced Hyuga, hiding behind his title as hero. He could possibly lose his chance of being a Hokage, she couldn't do that to him, could she? Yet she was scared and she loved him, if she left now she might not ever see him again.

Selfishly she wanted to take one more part of Naruto, give herself one more sweet memory before she allowed destiny to marry her off to a man she despised to be forced to do things she feared.

Hinata looked up at his expectant face and softly stroked his cheeks, she let her thumb trail down his full lips, stroked her fingers over his straight nose and high cheekbones than she kissed him softly.

"Hinata what...?" He tried to pull away but she softly brought his lips back to hers, moving herself until she sat in his lap. She finally felt his struggling stop when she felt His cock move under her bum and his hands go to her breasts. She pulled away long enough to pull off her shirt and bra, watching his blue eyes drink her in, memorizing that heated expression that told her she had finally found some power over the all powerful Naruto. She pulled his shirt off and stroked over the hard plains of his chest, bathing in his masculinity as he began to lick and suck on her breasts and nipples.

"Such wide shoulders." She whispered, as she kissed his left shoulder and trailed her tongue to his neck before sucking on his ear lobe.

"Such beautiful, sexy curves." He whispered back, his finger on his right hand ticklishly tracing her waist as his other held up her left breast for him to suck her nipple, making her cry out, feeling herself getting more and more wet. She got off his lap so fast he looked confused , until she knelt between his open legs, as he still sat on the sofa. He quickly undid his belt and she pulled down his trousers to discover he hadn't put on boxers. His cock sprang out, long hard and proud. She looked up to see his look of unmasked need, his pupils huge, his mouth slightly open, his cheeks flushed, his lids heavy. She licked the tip and watched his mouth moan and his cock jerk. Sucked on the tip and watched his eyes screw shut before he forced them back open so he could watch. She began to put him into her mouth and go up and down the way he liked it. She felt his tension building, felt his cock twitching, watched his brows quirk up, his breath quicken, his eyes begin to roll back.

"Hinata I'm going to cum, are you going to swallow it?" He asked her heatedly, his voice rough and sexy. She pulled off him, felt his hands almost stop her he was enjoying it that much.

"No, not yet." She told his shocked face, before walking off into his bedroom and lying on his bed, knowing he'll follow shortly. She breathed in his masculine scent, wanting every one of her senses to be filled with him.

He quickly followed her and knelt between her legs.

"What's with the teasing? You want me to make you cum first, huh?" He asked, he pulled off her trousers and than her panties and chucked them off the bed.

She bit back a moan when he tested how wet she was and found her soaking.

"Your so hot and wet, Hinata." He whispered with a groan.

"Naruto...make love to me?" She asked him, just as he was about to lean down.

He stopped, shocked. "But I thought we wasn't allowed to-"

"Please? Tonight you be mine and I'll be yours." He looked her in the eye and nodded, his eyes so full of expression she almost had to look away. Would he look at her like that ever again after tonight?

"I don't know what I'm doing but I'll...I'll make it good Hinata." He promised with that determined expression that first drew her to him. He brought his hand back to her pussy but instead of going straight to her clit he gently dipped a finger into her. She wasn't sure she liked it but it didn't hurt either. He slipped another finger in and this time it felt a little tight.

"You feel so good in there." He told her, he brought his thumb up to rub her clit as he fingered her. Soon the pleasure began to take over again but than he tested a third. It hurt a little.

"Your so tight, do you think you'll be okay?" He asked concerned. She reached up and he met her in a passionate kiss that had her feeling good again.

"Yes, Naruto, I want you." She moaned and bit his lip.

He pulled his fingers out but instead of getting ready to have sex he positioned himself to lick her.

"I want you really wet again before we do it." He informed her before beginning to lick her clit. She tried to protest but it felt too good. She cried out instead, quickly getting into his hot licks and sucks, feeling it more and more intensely until she could feel the orgasm beginning to build and overwhelm her. He suddenly pulled away and sat back, breathless.

"Naruto!" She protested.

"Doesn't feel good does it, naughty Hinata." He scolded her playfully.

He positioned himself between her legs and placed his cock against her.

"is it here?" He asked, nearly going in her bum.

"No, more up!" She quickly told him and was relieved when she felt him move against her entrance. "Yes, there."

He slowly sunk forward and she tried to stay relaxed as she felt him sliding through her entrance. He groaned and his body shuck, his eyes closed and his brows formed a frown

Suddenly there was a barrier, she began to flinch as he pushed at it. It hurt, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, maybe he was too big.

"Naruto, pull out." She told him, beginning to get panicked. She felt him begin to pull back but than he stopped.

"It's too good, I can't...ah!" His hips bucked uncontrollably, right into the painful barrier, his hands clasped and pinned her hips. She cried out in pain as something gave and his cock sunk deeper into her. She was about to beg him to stop when she looked at his face as he took her virginity and she took his. His frown had turned to rapture, his full lips opened on a low cry and incoherent whispers. His beautiful face looked truly angelic in that moment and she knew no man could ever come remotely close to Naruto. She felt herself beginning to relax, felt the pain receding and her wetness returning.

"I-im sorry, feels so good, I'll stop..." He promised her, beginning to slow.

"No...It feels good." She told him and it did. He moaned and sank all the way into her, grabbed her left breast and suck the nipple as he bucked into her wetly, dirty noises filling the room along with the frenzied creaking of the bed. He looked into her eyes with passionate pleasure filled eyes, turned a dark stormy blue, than he kissed her intensely, lovingly until she began to feel a build up again.

"Feels so good, best feeling I've ever experienced." He told her tightly. She began to cry out at his every buck, her hips joining him as they both fell into a hot, fast rhythm. He reached down and rubbed her clit.

"It's too good, I'm already too close!" He warned her, trying to slow them down. She was really close too though, she hiked up her legs, wrapped them around his hips and fucked him. He moaned loudly and began to loose control of his hips, he grabbed her ass and fucked her desperately. The bed screaming, their bodies slapping, her loud cries and his loud grunts all miggling until in an explosion she came with a cry so loud it was a scream. He pulled out seconds before he came hot and loudly, his semen spilling onto her belly. They both stared at each other, breathless and exhausted.

"That was..." He began, his lips lifting into a brilliant smile.

"Yes it was." She finished, knowing what he was going to say. That was great, brilliant, intense...everything. He glanced at her belly and gasped. She followed his gaze and saw blood on his cock, on her belly and on the bed sheet.

"I made you bleed?!" He asked shocked.

"It's my virginity." She told him calmly at least knowing that much. "Some girls bleed when it's taken."

His fear and shock melted to relief than interest. He softly touched it.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He told her

"No it's fine, it felt amazing." She replied. He brought his lips to hers and they shared a deep loving kiss. He finally broke away, touched her nose with his. "I know I shouldn't say it and I know it's impossible but I still feel it." He whispered, pulling away slightly, troubled. "I...I love you."

She gasped, relieved that after this he couldn't just move on, relieved he felt the same and hearing those words from his mouth.

"I loved you from the first time you helped me when I needed it most, from the first time we kissed...I love you so, so much it hurts to not see you for even a day." Naruto looked at her than, fragile like a child, desperate for love. She knew if she lied she could stop this, break his heart and move on like she should but she couldn't be that selfless. Naruto was ingrained into every fibre of her, without him there wouldn't be a Hinata.

"I love you too, Naruto. I always have, even when we were just kids I loved you, now I love you so much...I don't think I could live without you."

Tears came out than. He used the ruined bed sheet to wipe her belly, than he pulled her to him and hugged her hard. Feeling his muscled body encase her made her feel more secure than she ever had.

"We'll get through this...we have to. There's no way I'm letting another man have you...Your mine and I'm yours." Naruto swore to her passionately.

Suddenly a crash sounded from outside the room. Naruto only had time to put her behind him in an attempt at protecting her before the bedroom door opened and the room filled with Hyuga.

Startled she snatched up the sheet and tried to cover herself, to gasps and whispers. Naruto on the other hand stood, naked and brazen, looking like a furious sun god.

"So who wants to go first?" He asked fearlessly to the crowded room of six soldiers with far more outside, all specialising in close range combat. A tense silence followed until the crowd parted, for her father. His cold gaze first went over Naruto's deadly expression and naked form to than fall on her. She cringed under his dead eyes.

"Hinata, what did he do?" He finally asked, she frowned at his phrasing, at the way his stare borred into her. He wanted her to save herself and his reputation from this situation, he wanted her to lie and throw Naruto under the bus.

"I made love to him, father." She said instead. Immediately his expression dissolved into pure disgust.

"Hey, you keep looking at her like that and I'll break your nose old man." Naruto informed him. The soldiers all tensed at the threat. Hiashi assessed him coldly before turning and walking out.

"You are now my prisoners, I will give you two minutes to get decent before my soldiers take you."

"Is that right?" Naruto asked with a mean laugh, he went to move forward but Hinata stopped him.

"Please Naruto, we need to at least try and do this right." She told him.

Naruto had finally had it all in those precious minutes. He had the love he always wanted , not found in hundreds like he thought he needed but in one, precious person. She loved HIM, Naruto Uzimake! Than it had all been ruined by her father.

Naruto tried to control himself as he was roughly handcuffed, only given time to pull on his trousers before they had him. Hinata was handcuffed as well with only her shirt and trousers quickly pulled on. They were marched from the flat and into the crowded streets, many coming out at the sudden Hyuga infiltration. He watched Hinata look down and hunch up as onlookers took in the scene and put two and two together. People he saved suddenly looked at them with disgust or worse perverse amusement.

"I always knew she was a slut." A girl told her friends and they giggled loudly.

"Did he think if he could get in her pants he'd become hokage faster?" A man asked his friend.

"Look at those tits bounce, I bet she hypnotized him with them." A man spoke loudly. On and on the words went, Naruto felt his resolve not to act wearing thin. How could he let her go through this?

Finally they arrived at the Hyuga compound.

He was separated from her when he was taken down to the compounds few tempery prison cells.

He sat on the bland bed and only hoped she'd be okay.

He should be thinking of how he was going to get out of this but instead he was still overjoyed that she loved him back, he knew that whatever happened next it would end with Hinata and himself together because even a cell couldn't hold him if he unleashed his powers. Nothing would keep him away from his princess.

Hours later he blinked awake from his doze to guards unlocking his cell.

"The hokage's arranged an immediate council hearing for you and lady Hinata." The guard explained before he and three other men escorted him through the large main house.

In the middle was a huge room, he spotted the hokage at the front, Hiashi sitting next to him and what must be the Hyuga elders close by. The room was filled with Hyuga, main and branch alike. Naruto was sat facing the hokage, Kakashi watched him with a frown like he couldn't believe what was happening. Moments later Hinata was sat next to Naruto, now in a pretty but formal kimono. Even being in a room full of furious Hyuga he felt soothed by her presence. He looked sideways at her and saw her hands shaking in her lap, he reached out and put his hand on hers, held it within his warm grasp. A chorus of angry voices filled the room but her shaking stopped and she desperately wrapped her small hands round his big one.

"I the sixth hokage have been called here today on the story that you arrested Naruto Uzimake, saviour of the leaf and next in line hokage, and Hinata Hyuga, ex heiress and princess of the Hyuga. I have been told that they are arrested on the acts of infidelity while in a contract to be wed to another, treason against ones family and treason against ones village. How do you answer to these accusations?"

The room fell into a tense silence as all waited for validation. Kakashi gave him a look of warning.

"Far from as guilty than Hiashi himself!" The room filled with gasps and than fury from all sides. Naruto only looked at Hiashi, ready to take up his challenge.

"What's your evidence of this?" Kakashi asked, his voice going from hard and serious to something alike his usual one. Kakashi knew he'd get them out of this.

"He forced his daughter to marry against her will than denied me permission on the prejudice of my class and family despite me saving all their posh boney ass's." Naruto began before being drowned out by more fury.

"It is well known that Hyuga only marry Hyuga, as not to muddy the bloodline." Hiashi intervened. "I have all right to marry my daughter to whoever I choose?"

"Well as future hokage I refuse that right! I refuse the injustice of forcing a daughter to marry against her will and not for love And I'll fight for her hand even if it kills me!" Naruto roared.

"Hiashi, your daughter was rejected as heiress, put into shinobi training with no care if she died in battle. Surely she can be omitted from carrying on your...pure gene." Kakashi tried.

"She is the daughter of the main and purest Hyuga family, I only have two daughters. She owes this family her future generations." Hiashi fired back to nods and sounds of furious agreement.

"If he dares to marry her it could mean war between Hyuga and the leaf so he won't even be hokage anyway." An elder put in.

"She will carry on the genetics to her children just through me." Naruto pressed.

"That would never be pure now would it?" Hiashi said to quiet laughter.

"Neji was a second branch member, not anywhere near as pure and yet he led the Hyuga army into battle. Neji died for me because he knew I could help you." Naruto replied angrily and clearly, this time to the room.

"Me?" Hiashi asked with malice.

"No, I'm talking about the second branch. Your armies are tied into your second branch members, those that carry out your bidding. If i was to become hokage, married to Hinata I would ban the curse marks. Freeing the Hyuga completely." The room went deathly silent, Naruto knew that at least seventy percent of it's occupants were second branch. For the first time he saw fear on Hiashi's face.

"You'll never become hokage!" He shouted, no longer cold and stoic.

"Want to bet?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin.

"Than we'll go to war to make sure you don't take that seat." Hiashi stood and so did many and yet when Naruto followed him he saw a sea of Hyuga still sitting, looking at Naruto, their curse marks as clear as their determination for justice.

"No you won't." Naruto said, facing a pale Hiashi and his frightened elders.

"Daughter, protect your house, refuse this man, now!" Hiashi shouted at Hinata. She slowly got to her feet, faced him with cold fury and took Naruto's hand in hers.

"No, for the clan for Naruto and for myself I accept Naruto's proposal."


End file.
